Sailor Moon: Shooting Starlights
by Kokoro de Haato
Summary: The Sailor Starlights return back to Earth, but not before something horrible happens to them. Usagi's starting to doubt Mamoru's love for her and everyone's too busy for her. However, a new evil strikes Earth once the Starlights return.
1. Episode 201: Usagi's Doubts! Sailor Star

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or none of its characters at all, except for Queen Kagome and other characters. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

A _special_ thanks to my friends: seiyalovesodango09, JejuneStar, Crystal of the Universe, Lil' Hamari, fanficaddict213, Slyterish, & Krissii-xx

3333333333333333333333333

**Episode 201:** Usagi's Doubts! Sailor Starlights & Princess Kakyuu Return Home!

In a park full of blossoming sakura trees, a young beautiful blonde-haired tenshi sat underneath of a sakura tree, letting the wind blow her long hair all around her as she waits for her lover and looks up at the beautiful summer sky as birds fly above within the heavens before turning her worried gaze downward to look around the park for her lover, her perfectly thin eyebrows furrowing as she thought _'What is taking him so long? Where is Mamo-chan? He said that he'll meet me here once he's done studying… Unless… No, Usagi! Pull yourself together! It's been eight months! No attacks lately so don't worry about him! It's been peaceful since you've defeated Galaxia, so enjoy it! Just worry about the future!'_

Usagi Tsukino, formerly known as the legendary pretty Sailor Senshi: Sailor Moon, sighs as she plays with the hem of her skirt, ignoring the sakura petals falling onto her beautiful blonde hair. Watching as happy couples pass by without being concerned about the young woman at all, Usagi continues to look around for her lover, until her cell phone starts to ring loudly with "Moonlight Densetsu." Usagi takes out her phone excitedly with a hopeful smile on her face, flipping it open to read the text message before her smile faded as disappointment and sadness fills her heart once she read:

Gomen nasai, Usako. Something came up. Can't meet up with you today, but I'll make it up to you somehow. Ja ne. Aishiteru.

- Mamo-chan

Usagi sighs sadly, getting up from her place underneath a sakura tree and starts walking down the pathway to go home as she thought sadly _'I should've known that he was going to be too busy for me today! Baka Usagi! Demo… I just feel so lonely since minna is off living their dreams.'_

Ami has been studying to be a doctor in France and writing a couple of songs with Minako. Rei had become an actress on a TV show as a mysterious priestess and Minako's other songwriter. Makoto has been off studying culinary arts and business in Italy so that she can open up her own restaurant or bakery. And Minako has been off on tour with Artemis, Rei, and Luna. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru have been missing since the battle with Galaxia. The Sailor Starlights and Princess Kakyuu had left eight months ago to go back to Kinmoku-sei

Usagi looks down at her feet as she walks home, until she hears an all-too-familiar song being played in a music store as she went by.

_Search for your love…_

_Search for your love_

_Kimi has itsumo kagayai te ta_

_egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi_

_taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)_

_ano hiboku ha mamore nakute_

_kuyashi namida kora e ta dake_

_ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)_

_Search for your love, sora no suishou_

_Search for your love, nakanai de kure_

_Search for your love, hontou ha, dakishimetai no sa_

Usagi backs up to look at the poster of Three Lights outside of the music store, looking specifically at the lead singer of the idol group, Kou Seiya, as she thought _'Oh, Seiya! I miss you so much! I'm so lonely around here! Everyone's too busy for me lately! If only you were still here with me, I wouldn't be so lonely! Demo…you probably have forgotten about me since you're back on Kinmoku-sei with your princess.' _Usagi looks away sadly, walking away to go home despite how depressed she was at all.

3333333333333333333333333

Meanwhile, somewhere in another galaxy, four shooting stars land on Kinmoku-sei before each of their lights faded to reveal the Sailor Starlights and Princess Kakyuu.

Princess Kakyuu smiles, looking around at the familiar scenery and said in their native language with a sigh, "Ah, we're finally back home, My Starlights."

Maker scowls and said in their native language also, "Yes, Princess, but one thing that is very odd and that it's fully recovered now."

Healer said, "Maker's right. It's really odd that all of Kinmoku-sei has been recovered since it's only been eight months before we've even got back here today, so it's not possible for it to recover right away."

Princess Kakyuu stops smiling, realization dawning on her and said, "You're right since it really has been eight months. But I don't know how exactly this could've happened. What do you think, Fighter?"

Princess Kakyuu, Healer, and Maker turn around to look at Fighter, who has been very quiet since they left Earth, to see Fighter looking off to the distance at something, and all three of them turned their gazes to look at what Fighter was looking at from their place on top of a hill.

Fighter looks at the guard with slight suspicion and said, "Maybe we should ask him. He might know himself." Fighter runs down the hill to the palace gates with Maker, who was carrying Princess Kakyuu in her arms, and Healer following closely behind while cursing Fighter for making her run and shouted, "Hey! Over here! I've got a question for you! Hey!"

The guard looks at the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu as they stopped in front of him and said, "What do you want?"

Maker sits Princess Kakyuu down on her feet gently and said, "We would like to know how exactly did Kinmoku-sei was recovered so fast without us being here at all because we haven't been here for eight months."

The guard said, "Eight months? No, it's been ten years! Who the hell are you?"

Fighter said as she gestures to herself, Healer, and Maker, "Sailor Star Fighter, the leader of the Sailor Starlights. Those two are-."

The guard cuts off Fighter as he glares distastefully at the Starlights and said, "The Sailor Starlights, eh? You're the brats who betrayed us all!" Then before the Starlights could react, the guard used his spear to electrocute the Starlights before striking them down to their knees and cried out, "Hecati!" Then a set of chains appeared around their wrists and ankles. The guard chuckles and said, "Got ya! Now you three are under arrest for treason and the endangerment of the princess by her majesty, Queen Kagome! So come on, princess! You're safe now from those "perfect and loyal guardians" of yours! Leiko! Escort the princess to her mother's side!"

A dark brown-haired woman with orange eyes, who was walking nearby, nods her head, walking over to Princess Kakyuu and grabs Princess Kakyuu's wrist firmly and leads her through the palace gates with the guard and the other guards, who came to his aid, leading the Starlights to the palace also for their punishment.

3333333333333333333333333

**Next Time on Sailor Moon: Shooting Starlights:**

_Healer cries out angrily with tears running down her face, "But we're innocent! The princess is back safely, and we only left to find and protect her! So let us go, my queen!"_

_ Queen Kagome glares at the Starlights after her daughter's pleas, "Get them out of my sight! I don't want them on these grounds again! Strip them of their henshins and powers! Throw their stuff out of my palace! I don't want to see their faces ever again!"_

_ Yaten continues to sob into Taiki's chest as Taiki tries her best to soothe her, "What are we going to do? They've took everything that we had and replaced us as the princess's guardians! What are we going to do?"_

_ Taiki whispers sadly as she continues to comfort Yaten, "I don't know, Yaten. I truly don't know."_

_ Seiya continues to look out of the window of the wagon despite the pain from all of her injuries getting more painful by the minute and thought as a lone tear trails down her face 'I've failed… __**AGAIN**__! Nobody wants me like before… I'm such a screw-up! Goddammit! Gomen nasai, Taiki, Yaten, for dragging you into all of this.'_

**Next Episode of Sailor Moon: Shooting Starlights:** _Sailor Starlights on Trial? Innocent or Guilty?_

3333333333333333333333333


	2. Episode 202: Sailor Starlights on Trial?

**Episode 202:** Sailor Starlights on Trial? Innocent or Guilty?

**Previously On Sailor Moon Shooting Starlights:**

_Fighter said as she gestures to herself, Healer, and Maker, "Sailor Star Fighter, the leader of the Sailor Starlights. Those two are-."_

_ The guard cuts off Fighter as he glares distastefully at the Starlights and said, "The Sailor Starlights, eh? You're the brats who betrayed us all!" Then before the Starlights could react, the guard used his spear to electrocute the Starlights before striking them down to their knees and cried out, "Hecati!" Then a set of chains appeared around their wrists and ankles. The guard chuckles and said, "Got ya! Now you three are under arrest for treason and the endangerment of the princess by her majesty, Queen Kagome! So come on, princess! You're safe now from those "perfect and loyal guardians" of yours! Leiko! Escort the princess to her mother's side!"_

_ A dark brown-haired woman with orange eyes, who was walking nearby, nods her head, walking over to Princess Kakyuu and grabs Princess Kakyuu's wrist firmly and leads her through the palace gates with the guard and the other guards, who came to his aid, leading the Starlights to the palace also for their punishment._

3333333333333333333333333

The guards lead the Starlights into the throne room, roughly pushing them down onto their knees and point their spears threateningly at each of them as Leiko escorted Princess Kakyuu to her throne next to a red haired woman with maroon-colored eyes and bronze skin like Princess Kakyuu while having a striking resemblance to the princess herself, minus the eyes.

One of the guards said as he continues to point his spear directly at the back of Healer's head, "Your Majesty, we've caught the traitors. Now you may sentence them."

The elegant queen glares down at the Starlights with disgust and hatred and said coolly, "Thank you, Hiroshi-san. Now for you three's punishment for treason and the endangerment of my daughter. I-."

Maker cries out angrily to everyone's surprise, "You can't do that! We're _not _traitors because we left to find and protect the princess!"

Queen Kagome glares directly at the intelligent starlight and said with venom, "Shut up you little wench! You three endangered my daughter, broke _all_ of the rules, and left everyone on Kinmoku to die! So why shouldn't I punish you three, Sailor Star Maker?"

Maker glares back at the queen, before one of the guards strikes her at the back of her head, causing her to fall forward as Healer and Fighter to try and jump to their feet to defend her, but they both were struck down by the other guards from behind also.

Hiroshi said, "You shall not speak to the queen like that you traitors!"

Fighter sits herself back up and said, "But it's unreasonable for something we didn't-AH!" Fighter cries out as she was electrocuted by the two guards behind her, before being hit right in the gut harshly by one of the guards' spears, followed closely by a hard blow to the back of her head as Healer and Maker cried out in unison, "Fighter!"

Queen Kagome said with a sneer, "Now to give you three your punishment." Queen Kagome smirks and continues, "You three are being stripped and binded immediately of _all _your powers and henshins, and being exiled from this planet _and _galaxy! And being replaced by _more_ responsible people who wouldn't be _too _emotionally attached to _my _daughter since you three are guilty for all the things you've done 15 years ago!"

Healer cries out angrily with tears running down her face, "But we're innocent! The princess is back safely, and we only left to find her! So let us go, my queen!"

Queen Kagome said, "But all three of you traitors deserve it because you've broken _all _of the rules! So go ahead and-."

Princess Kakyuu pleads with her mother as Fighter sits back up with blood streaming from the corner of her mouth, "But, Mother! Please let them go! They're innocent! Please don't do this! They're my friends!"

Queen Kagome said, "No, they're not! They're treacherous whores! They've put you in danger _too many times_! And now they must pay for all their sins, especially that 'damned child', who calls herself Sailor Star Fighter! I should've never ever taken in that _whore _in the first place if it wasn't for the fact she was a baby when your father and I found that cursed child! Should've lefted her ass to die!"

Fighter spits out blood onto the floor, glaring at Queen Kagome with lots of hatred and anger and said, "How dare you decide on punishing _us _for doing our job of protecting your daughter? We'd never put her in danger as long as we're alive! And you know that no one would be able to do our job of protecting the princess with their lives like we do!"

Queen Kagome screams at Fighter, "How dare you talk and look at me like that? I'm your queen! You'll show me some respect you dirty whore! You fucking owe me for taking your ass in when your mother nor your father didn't want you because you're a demon child from hell that had bought disgrace to your whole family when you were born! So don't tell me exactly I can or can't do, Kou Seiya, because I can have you executed instead!"

Fighter continues to glare up at the queen, her eyes darkening with hatred and anger before finding herself crying out in pain as a whiplash hits against her back and causes her to fall forward onto the floor, crying out repeatedly from the pain as she was whipped by one of the guards while one of his companions electrocuted her.

Healer and Maker cried out in unison as the guards continued to beat Fighter repeatedly, "Fighter!" They try to scramble to their leader's side, but find themselves being electrocuted by Hiroshi and the other guards from behind repeatedly, until their cries of pain combined with Fighter's much more painful cries stopped within the room once the guards stopped.

Queen Kagome said with an evil smirk, "Now are you three ready to corporate, or do I have to send you three off to be pricked, stretched, and tortured till all three of you are willing to corporate."

Fighter sits back up again despite how much pain her body was feeling from the beating and the amount of blood pooling around her from her wounds, her hair streaming freely around her from it falling out of its trademark hairstyle during the beating and growled out, "Never!"

Queen Kagome raises a hand, a huge fireball appearing in it and said, "Well then, I'll just have to teach you a lesson on how you need to obey your queen." Queen Kagome makes a move to throw it at the Starlights when Princess Kakyuu grabs her arm and pleads with her again, "Please, Mother! Don't do it! They're my friends!"

Queen Kagome looks at her daughter, sighing after looking into her daughter's pleading red eyes and said as her fireball extinguishes itself, "Okay, I won't harm them any longer." Then turns to look down at the Starlights.

Queen Kagome glares at the Starlights after her daughter's pleas, "But get them out of my sight! I don't want them on these grounds again! Strip them of their henshins and powers! Throw their stuff out of my palace! I don't want to see their faces ever again!"

Princess Kakyuu gasps, looking at her mother in horror as the guards start dragging the Starlights away by their hair harshly and said, "But, Mother, you can't do that! They're my friends and I want them to be my guardians. Please let them go! They're innocent."

Queen Kagome narrows her eyes sharply at her daughter and said as the Starlights were dragged out of the throne room by the guards, "But they're traitors and had put you in danger for the past 15 years, which is why I'm replacing them with someone who'll _actually _be capable of protecting my daughter. So, Leiko?"

Leiko curtsies to the queen and said, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Queen Kagome said, "Take my daughter and ready her for bed for me, OK?"

Leiko nods her head and said, "Yes, ma'am. I will do so." Leiko gently, but firmly takes Princess Kakyuu's hand and leads her out of the throne room as Princess Kakyuu thought sadly _'Goodbye, My Starlights.' _

Queen Kagome thought happily _'At least Fighter's out of my hair because she is a demon child like her mother said… Then again she was conceived when her mother slept with her own brother… All well, she's not my concern anymore, so to bed for me.'_

3333333333333333333333333

The Starlights cried out in agony, especially Fighter after they were dragged through the palace gates and thrown onto a wagon once they were forced to drink a binding potion to completely bind all of their powers.

One of the guards chuckles as he looks all three of them over and said as he holds out an empty box, "Now that you're all here and have been stripped of your natural powers, it's time to give up your henshins."

Healer sneers at him as she sits up, leaning against Maker for support and said coldly, "I'd rather go to hell than to give you my henshin you dirty son of a bitch. So shove that box up your ass." The guard said, "Well then, if you feel that way, then I'll just have to strip them away from you. Argula!"

The Starlights shrieked loudly with pain as they glowed light blue, violet, and lime green, feeling their henshins being ripped away from them, leaving them in their usual Kinmokian garb that they always wore while panting as they watched helplessly as the guard closed up the box once their henshin pens were in it.

The guard chuckles some more and said as Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya looked at him with anger, hatred, and helplessness, "Ah, now that that's done, it's time to get rid of you three on this planet. So sleep dreams for now." The guard laughs the other two guards closed the wagon's doors and locked them. A few minutes later, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya feel the wagon start to move rapidly as the wagon left their previous lives behind forever, causing them to sort of fall backwards.

Yaten starts to sob into her hands and said angrily, "That damn bitch knew that we were innocent! Why did this happen to _us_? We've been loyal since we had become Sailor Senshi when we were eight years old! Damn her and her damn judgments to hell!"

Taiki wraps her arms comfortingly around Yaten in a motherly manner, holding her close to her as Yaten sobs even harder into her chest and said as she rubs Yaten's back lovingly, "Ssh, sweetie. It's okay. She'll pay someday, Yaten. Don't cry please. Ssh. Just get some rest."

Yaten yanks her head away from Taiki and said, "Why exactly should I sleep, Taiki? We were just kicked out of the only place that we have called home for however many years just a few minutes ago and yet you want me to go to sleep? Well, sorry, but I'm not sleeping tonight, Taiki, because I'm _so _pissed off now that our "lovely" queen has sentenced us to _exile _from this cursed planet and galaxy!"

Seiya sighs, looking out of her window despite her right eye being swollen up from a black eye that was developing slowly and said as Yaten starts to sob into Taiki's chest again, "We're all pissed off and upset about what has just happened back there, but we need to save up our energy for tomorrow to protect ourselves and each other. So go to sleep."

Yaten continues to sob into Taiki's chest as Taiki tries her best to soothe her, "What are we going to do now? They took everything that we had and replaced us as the princess's guardians! What are we going to do?"

Taiki whispers sadly as she continues to comfort Yaten, "I don't know, Yaten. I truly don't know."

Seiya continues to look out of the window of the wagon despite the pain from all of her injuries getting more painful by the minute and thought as a lone tear trails down her face _'I've failed... __**AGAIN**__! Nobody wants me like before… I'm such a screw-up! Damnit… Gomen nasai, Taiki, Yaten, for dragging you both into this… Gomen nasai.'_

Seiya starts to curse at herself, feeling extremely tired as her eyes started to close sleepily before she finally drifts off to sleep once Taiki and Yaten finally had fallen asleep, but not before she thought with determination _'We'll fix this somehow since we'll have to be strong enough to hold ourselves together, until we figure out a way to fix all of this. Because it's not too late.'_

_***__**Seiya's Dream/Flashback**__***_

_ The sound of a baby crying fills a bedroom as a young woman, who had long orange hair and yellow eyes while dressed like an average Kinmokian midwife, presented a crying baby girl with raven hair, midnight blue eyes, and pale skin to another woman, who bared the same exact resemblance as her daughter, and said with happiness, "Lady Naomi, it's a girl! You've done great! She's so beautiful! Here you go." The young midwife makes a move to hand the crying beautiful baby girl over to her slightly exhausted mother, but the flushed young mother cries out angrily between gasps as she opens her powder blue eyes to glare at the young midwife, "No! Don't give me that cursed child! She's sinned! She doesn't belong in this world!"_

_ The midwife gasps, shocked to see her mistress's reaction to her newborn child as she tries to calm the precious baby down as best as she can and said, "But, My Lady, she's your daughter."_

_ Naomi glares down at the baby girl cradled within her midwife's arms and snaps at her, "No, she's not! She's a damned child that Haru and I made together, Akina! Now get rid of it! I don't care what you do! Just get her away from me!"_

_ Akina said as the baby continues to cry, "But, Naomi, aren't you going to at least name her, or hold her?" Naomi said, "No! I'd rather die than to even touch that damned child! So get rid of it!"_

_ Akina lowers her gaze to look down at the baby as it continues to cry before covering the baby's face with the pale blue blanket and walks out of the room to let her mistress rest._

_***__**End of Seiya's Dream/Flashback**__***_

3333333333333333333333333

**Next Time on Sailor Moon: Shooting Starlights:**

_ Taiki narrowed her eyes at Seiya as Seiya fixed her sleeveless "dress" up that was a trench coat that went to her ankles with a sharp 'V' cut that showed most of her cleavage and said,"Don't even think about it, Seiya. We're only going back to Earth because we're no longer welcomed here on this planet, not because you want to see Tsukino-san."_

_ A very happy Minako squealed happily as she catches a glimpse of a certain odango-haired girl once Rei drives around a corner,"Usagi-chan!"_

_ Usagi looked at Mamoru with tears welling up within her azure blue eyes and said,"Demo, Mamo-chan, you can't go to America again. Remember what happened last time?"_

_ Meanwhile, three very attractive women landed on Earth as shooting stars in a local park in Juuban._

_ Yaten looked at Taiki worriedly once Seiya had retired to her room angrily and asked,"Do you really think that it's really a good decision to keep her away from Tsukino-san, Taiki?"_

_ Haruka looked at Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru and said,"I wonder why in the hell did those three decide to come back HERE after a whole year, especially that goddamn Seiya." _

**Next Episode of Sailor Moon: Shooting Starlights:**

_Yaten's, Taiki's, & Seiya's Promise! Usagi's Ambition!_

3333333333333333333333333


	3. Episode 203: Yaten's, Taiki's, & Seiya's

**Episode 203:** Yaten's, Taiki's, & Seiya's Promise! Usagi's Ambition!

**Previously On Sailor Moon Shooting Starlights:**

_ Queen Kagome said with a sneer, "Now to give you three your punishment." Queen Kagome smirks and continues, "You three are being stripped and binded immediately of all your powers and henshins, and being exiled from this planet and galaxy! And being replaced by more responsible people who wouldn't be too emotionally attached to my daughter since you three are guilty for all the things you've done 15 years ago!"_

_ Yaten starts to sob into her hands and said angrily, "That damn bitch knew that we were innocent! Why did this happen to us? We've been loyal since we had become Sailor Senshi when we were eight years old! Damn her and her damn judgments to hell!"_

_ Taiki wraps her arms comfortingly around Yaten in a motherly manner, holding her close to her as Yaten sobs even harder into her chest and said as she rubs Yaten's back lovingly, "Ssh, sweetie. It's okay. She'll pay someday, Yaten. Don't cry please. Ssh. Just get some rest."_

_Seiya starts to curse at herself, feeling extremely tired as her eyes started to close sleepily before she finally drifts off to sleep once Taiki and Yaten finally had fallen asleep, but not before she thought with determination 'We'll fix this somehow since we'll have to be strong enough to hold ourselves together, until we figure out a way to fix all of this. Because it's not too late.'_

3333333333333333333333333

Seiya wakes up to the sun shining down on her face at the sound of Yaten struggling against someone as a guard carried her over his shoulder while two other guards carried Taiki and Yaten in their arms or under their arm, and looks over at Yaten as Yaten struggles against one of the guards, crying out angrily, "Let me go, you son of a bitch!"

The guard slaps Yaten across the face and said, "Oh, shut up, you stupid whore."

Seiya and Taiki glare at the guard as he tries to restrain Yaten from breaking out of his hold on her, before looking at each other and nod their heads in understanding.

Seiya headbutts the guard holding her as Taiki punches the guard holding her in the face, landing on her feet as the guard holds his head in agony once dropping her, crying out in pain, and dodges his punch that was aimed at her stomach before punching him right in the face, followed up closely by a roundhouse kick to his face that knocked him up against a tree, unconscious.

Taiki lands on her feet also, dodging a kick to her face before wrapping an arm around his neck in a facelock and performs a rolling cutter on him, causing him to be knocked unconscious and runs to Yaten's aid with Seiya in front of her.

Seiya drop kicks the last guard on his chest, causing him to fall onto his back while dropping Yaten before getting back up on time to see the former Starlights getting into defense stances to defend themselves.

The guard sneers at the three women standing before him and said, "You bitches aren't even capable of defending yourselves now that you're no longer Sailor Senshi on this planet, so you're not any threats to me." The guard laughs before finding himself falling onto his back when Yaten swept his feet from underneath of him from behind, and growls as he gets back up, glaring at Yaten once he turns towards her as he starts to approach her.

"Why you little bitch . . . I oughta- WHOA!"

The guard cries out in surprise when Yaten spin kicks him in the face, followed up by a couple of punches to his face that causes him to blindly stumble over to Taiki, who punches him in the face, sending him flying over to Seiya. Seiya smirks at the guard as he tries kick and punch her clumsily without landing a blow on her before she moves aside when he tries to tackle her to the ground instead, kneeing him in the gut during the process.

The guard coughs, holding his stomach as he glares at Seiya and said, "You stupid ass bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Seiya continues to smirk at him and said, "Kou Seiya _and _Sailor Star Fighter, the leader of the Sailor Starlights and the rightful guardian of Princess Kakyuu. And there's nothing that you can do or say about _that_, you dirty son of a bitch!" Seiya kicks the guard in the gut, sending him flying into a tree just as she, Taiki, and Yaten heard heavy footsteps coming their way with Hiroshi crying out, "Jiro! Taro! Yuri! What the hell's going on? I hear some commotion from over here! Did you get rid of those wenches?"

Seiya looks at Taiki and Yaten, who nod their heads in understanding as they start breaking into a run, and follows up closely behind them as the footsteps got closer, until she's in front of Taiki and Yaten as they continued to run away from their pursuers.

Seiya spots a familiar tree as they continued to run in the direction of their hometown and said as she started running towards it, "Taiki! Yaten! I see it!" 

Yaten and Taiki stopped running and turned towards Seiya in confusion and annoyance as their leader ran off in another direction. 

Yaten said irritatedly, "What the hell are you talking about, Seiya? Stop fooling around! We're being hunted down by the royal guards right now! We have to keep going!" 

Taiki nods her head in agreement, narrowing her eyes on Seiya and said,"Yaten's right, Seiya. So let's go before the guards catch us and send us off to solitary!" 

Seiya said, "But, Taiki, Yaten, if you two remember right, it's our old hangout from when we were kids. DUH!" 

Yaten and Taiki frowned, looking at each other in confusion before shrugging and ran after Seiya as Seiya disappeared in a flash of red light with flashes of yellow and blue lights following up closely afterwards as they disappeared into the tree also without the guards seeing them as they ran by in hot pursuit of the three former Sailor Starlights

3333333333333333333333333 

Yaten sighs in relief in between pants, throwing herself onto a nearby couch and said, "Thank god! No more running! I hate sweat!" 

Taiki and Seiya rolled their eyes at their friend's statement as Taiki said in slight annoyance and exhaustion while rubbing her temple, "But, Yaten, you should be grateful that Seiya saved us because surely if it wasn't for her, we would've kept going until we reached our hometown, which surely have people who despise us also for leaving Kinmoku during the battle with Galaxia." 

Yaten lifts her head up from its place on one of her light green fluffy pillows on the couch and said, "I am grateful, Taiki. But what are we supposed to do now? We can't stay here forever!" 

Taiki said, "Well we're going-." 

"Back to Earth." 

Taiki and Yaten turned their heads to look at Seiya, who was holding a picture of them together from when they first became the Sailor Starlights before sitting it back down on the coffee table as she turns her dark gaze onto them. 

Yaten narrows her eyes on Seiya and said, "But, Seiya, you're not serious! We're not going back there! So you can-." 

Taiki sends a warning look to Yaten as she said crossly with her lilac-colored eyes flickering dangerously, "Yaten, don't start-." 

Yaten sits up, glaring at Taiki and said angrily, "What? You know that I'm right, Taiki! Because she just wants to go back to Earth to see her stupid 'Odango' when she knows that that Odango Atama would NEVER, EVER love her at all and would just end up hurt at the end like before." Yaten turns her gaze over to Seiya, getting up from the couch and said,"And you, Seiya, can forget about dragging us back to Earth to see that airhead because she already has her 'Mamo-chan', so get a life and get the hell over her 'cause it's sickening to see you always moping around over her not being love WITH YOU. I ALWAYS wonder WHY you're our leader nowadays since you're actually like a-." 

"Yaten." 

Yaten glares at Taiki again and said, "WHAT? It's the goddamn truth, Taiki, and you know it since we've talked about this several times before we came back here yesterday! So don't try to act all innocent when you know that I'm right!" 

Yaten turns back towards Seiya and said, "So stop crying and whining and acting like a big ass pussy, Seiya, and get the hell over her already. She doesn't want you and she'll never will for crying out loud, you dum-." 

_SLAP_

Yaten turns back towards Seiya, holding her reddened right cheek in pain as Seiya glares down at her with tears welling within her eyes. 

Seiya shakes in anger as she said angrily, "Don't you EVER talk about Odango like that EVER AGAIN, or I'll fucking choke the life out of you, Yaten! You don't understand the pain of being in a unrequited love, Yaten, so shut the fuck up! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Then she turns towards Taiki, crying out even more,"And so are you, Taiki! We've known each other since we were 5 and 4 years old! I'd never expect you two to think that I'm so weak, and yet you two think of me as a mere pain in the ass to be with nowadays! Well, what 'good' friends you guys are." 

Seiya glares back and forth between Taiki and Yaten as they looked down guiltily at the floor before turning around and storms out of the living room, walking the stairs to her bedroom. 

Taiki and Yaten cringed at the sound of Seiya's bedroom door slamming very hard, sighing as they looked at each other. 

Yaten said, "Should we calm her down?" Taiki shakes her head and said,"Iie, give her some time because she's beyond pissed off at us right now. Let's go get ready for the trip for this afternoon." 

Yaten nods her head, following Taiki up the stairs to their bedrooms so that they can get all cleaned up and packed up for their journey to Earth. 

2 ¹/² hours later, Taiki walks out of her room with her bag in her right hand and walks over to Seiya's room, knocking on the door. 

"Seiya, it's time to go!" 

Seiya turns her head towards her bedroom door and said, "It's open!" 

Taiki sighed in relief, opening the door and leaned against the doorway, her left hand resting casually on her hip as Seiya turned back around to face her mirror. 

"So you're not mad at us anymore, huh?" 

Seiya continued to fix back up her ponytail and replied, "No, I'm not since it was the truth, so I shouldn't have gotten all dramatic over it." 

Taiki nodded her head in understanding and said, "Yeah, we know that, but we shouldn't have reacted that way. However, we are going back to Earth since we're no longer welcomed here." 

Seiya smiled happily, putting on a pair of black ankle length boots and said, "Great! That means that I get to have more hamburgers and see Odan-." 

Taiki narrowed her eyes at Seiya as Seiya fixed her sleeveless "dress" up that was a trench coat that went to her ankles with a sharp 'V' cut that showed most of her cleavage and said, "Don't even think about it, Seiya. We're only going back to Earth because we're no longer welcomed here on this planet, not because you want to see Tsukino-san." 

Seiya waved a hand carelessly over her shoulder at Taiki, walking over to where Taiki was standing once she had grabbed her black bag with a red dragon on it that was full of her belongings and said, "Yeah, yeah, Taiki, I know." 

Yaten narrowed her eyes on Seiya once she and Taiki had came down the stairs, crossing her arms over her chest and said, "We're serious, Seiya, because we're not in the mood for you to be moping around Earth like a zombie." 

Taiki said, "Which is why we must agree to a.) to lay low; b.) change our appearances so that the Sol Senshi won't recognize us out in public..." 

Yaten continued Taiki's sentence with, "Don't EVER think about contacting ANY of the Sol Senshi." 

Then Taiki and Yaten said in unison as they narrowed their eyes at Seiya, "And don't even try to tell ANYBODY that we're back! Not even Tsukino-san/Usagi-san!" 

Seiya said as all three of them walked outside afterwards, "But what if..." 

Yaten said,"No buts, Seiya! So promise us that!" 

Seiya sighed, lowering her head in defeat and said, "I promise that I won't reveal that we're back on Earth and stay away from everybody, even Odango." 

Yaten smiled and said, "That's better. Now let's go! Too cold to be out here!" 

The former Sailor Starlights formed a circle in the clearing and disappeared into the sky as red, yellow, and blue shooting stars. 

3333333333333333333333333 

"Minako-chan! Would you stop gawking at boys and help me with our bags already?" 

Aino Minako turned around to face her raven haired friend, who was struggling with all of their luggage, and said with a whine as she tipped her sunglasses down to get a look at her, "But, Rei-chan, they're just SO cute! And those are to heavy!" 

Rei glared at Minako and said, "I know THAT! But would you PLEASE help me out?" 

Minako continued to take pictures of the guys passing by and said,"In a minute." 

Artemis looked up at Minako from his place on her right shoulder and said sternly, "Minako, quit fooling around and help Rei with the luggages." 

Minako sighed, turning around before walking over to Rei to help her carry all of their luggages and said, "Ok, I will." 

Minako picked up half of the luggages from the cart, walking over to her and Rei's car and stuffed them into the trunk, slamming the door before walking over to the passenger's side and got in. 

Rei rolled her eyes once she stuffed the rest of the luggages into the backseat, starting up the car and said as she drives away rom the airport, "You really are lazy, huh? You're worser than Usagi-chan!" 

Minako said as she readjusted her sunglasses with a smile, "I know that, but hey at least the whole gang are getting back apart." 

Rei, Artemis, and Luna sweatdropped at Minako's statement, sighing. 

Rei said as she passes Juuban High, "Yeah, you haven't changed a bit. But aren't Ami-chan and Mako-chan already here?" 

Minako nodded her head, her eyes filling with worry and concern and said, "Hai, they got back on a early flight to here. But I wonder what exactly Usagi-chan has been doing lately since we haven't seem each since after her 17th birthday party." 

Luna said with a sigh, "I don't know, except for probably sleeping in, eating junk food, not doing her homework, and clinging onto Mamoru-san like her life depended on it." 

Rei giggled, making a right turn around a corner and said, "That's typical Usagi-chan for ya." 

Minako joined in with a couple of giggles of her own as Rei continued to drive to the Crown. 

A very happy Minako squealed happily as she catches a glimpse of a certain odango-haired girl once Rei drives around a corner, "Usagi-chan!" 

Rei looked around and said, "Huh? Huh? Where?" 

Minako points directly at a very attractive blonde-haired girl with an abnormal hairstyle, who was running down the street, and said excitedly, "Right there!" 

Rei, Luna, and Artemis gaped in shock at the sight before them as the petite blonde continued to run at top speed. Luna said with her eyes widened, "She's actually exercising?" 

Minako ignores the statement as she rolled down the window, her smile widening and cried out, "USAGI-CHAN!" 

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks, turning around just in time to be tackled into a bear hug by none other than Minako Aino and cried out in surprise, "Minako-chan!" 

Minako smiled, hugging Usagi tighter and said, "I'm SO happy to see you! How have you been doing lately?" 

Usagi pulled away from the embrace once returning the embrace, looking at Minako happily as she wipes a strand of hair away from her face and said, "Just fine. But when did you get back?" 

Minako said, "A few minutes ago. Rei-chan, Artemis, Luna, and I were planning on meeting up with Mako-chan and Ami-chan at the Crown. Would you like to join?" 

Usagi opened her mouth to say 'yes', but was cut off by an all-too-familiar voice said, "Actually, Minako-san, I need to talk to Usako about something real quick, so-." 

Minako smiled happily, hugging Mamoru as she cried out,"Mamoru-san!" 

Mamoru returned Minako's embrace, chuckling and said, "Nice to see you back, Minako-san. But I really do need to talk to Usako." 

Minako looked at Mamoru, then Usagi with worry crossing her face before forcing a smile as she turned back to face Mamoru again and said, "Ok! Go ahead and have your fun! Don't worry about us! Go ahead, Usagi-chan!" 

Mamoru smiled, taking Usagi's hand and said, "Arigato, Minako-san, I'll make sure that nothing happens to her. And it's great having that you and the others have returned" 

Minako said, "It's great to be back, demo you better be going now since you and Usagi-chan need to talk. So ja ne!" 

Minako turned back around, running back across the street and entered into Crown, sighing as she threw herself into the booth that she, Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto always hung out at at Crown. 

Makoto frowned and asked, "What's wrong, Minako-chan?" 

Minako said, "Something's wrong between Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan, but I don't know what." 

Ami smiled reassuringly at Minako, laying a reassuring hand on Minako's right shoulder and said, "Ooh, don't worry, Minako-chan. We've only been gone for year, nothing has changed. Usagi-chan's 18 years old now, she's matured." 

Minako looked up at Ami, smiling and said, "You're right, we should trust in Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan." 

Minako smiled wider, relaxing with a sigh of relief as a waitress walked over to take their order. 

3333333333333333333333333 

"So, Mamo-chan, what would you like to talk me about?" 

Mamoru looked down at his smiling petite girlfriend/future wife-queen walking right beside him, smiling as they sat down on a park bench and said, "I'd like to tell you that I've been accepted again to study aboard at Harvard." 

Usagi looked up at Mamoru in shock and horror, her smile disappearing completely and said, "But, Mamo-chan, you can-." 

Mamoru takes Usagi's hands into his and said, "But, Usako, I'm trying to start an honest living for us before Crystal Tokyo comes and we have Chibiusa. This is a great opportunity for me because I want to be a great husband to you once we get married." 

Usagi snatched her hands away as if she were burned and said, "But, Mamo-chan, what if a new enemy comes?"

Mamoru said, "I'll come back right away. But I have to do this. I want to do this for us! For Chibiusa!" 

Usagi looked at Mamoru with tears welling up within her azure blue eyes and said, "Demo, Mamo-chan, you can't go to America again. Remember what happened last time?" 

Mamoru caresses Usagi's cheek gently and said, "Usako, don't worry about me. This time it'll be different because it's been peaceful here for a whole year, so there's no need to worry. I promise that I'll write and call every single day, OK?" 

Usagi hugged Mamoru, crying silently into his chest and said, "I just don't want you to go, Mamo-chan, because I'm so afraid that something would happen to you like last time." 

Mamoru smiled reassuringly at Usagi, hugging her lovingly and said, "Ooh, don't worry, Usako. Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise." 

Usagi pulled away from his embrace, nodding her head and said, "Ok, but when are you leaving?" 

Mamoru said, "Next week on the fifth." 

Usagi nodded her head again, getting up and said as she forced a smile onto her face, "Ok, I'll be there to see you off with a smile. I promise I will." 

Mamoru looked at Usagi with concern and worry and said, "Usako, I won't leave if you-." 

Usagi shakes her head rapidly and cried out with tears welling up within her eyes, "Iie, it's your dream! I want you to go for it if it makes you so happy, Mamo-chan! I'm so happy for you!" 

Mamoru gets up, making a move to embrace Usagi again, but she moves away from his embrace as she said, "Really, I'm truly happy for you. But I have to go now. Mama wants me to home by dinner, so I'll see ya next week, OK? Ja ne!" 

Usagi snapped around, running away as she tears started to trail down her face and ignored Mamoru's voice calling out her name and for her to come back, and kept on running, until she was back at her house. Then she walked up the stairs to her bedroom once seeing that nobody was home and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing heavily into her pillow, until she was asleep which was how Luna found her once she had came back from Rei's shrine without noticing three red, blue, and yellow shooting stars crossing the night sky.

3333333333333333333333333 

Meanwhile, three very attractive women landed on Earth in a local park in Juuban. 

Seiya sighed, looking around and said with a smile on her face as she made a move to walk off, "Finally! We're back! Now for me to see Oda-." 

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other, rolling their eyes at their leader's mood swings and grabbed her by both of her arms despite her protests and struggles as they dragged her back to their old condo, where they finally let her go. 

Seiya glared at Taiki and Yaten as she cried out angrily with annoyance, "What the hell was THAT about?" 

Taiki said sternly as she returned Seiya's, "You can't see Tsukino-san because-." 

Yaten cuts Taiki off sharply with a glare of her own at Seiya, "A.) It's night time here already so she's already asleep and B.) Our pact that we all made and agreed on before we left Kinmoku." 

Seiya rolled her eyes in annoyance and said, "You guys were serious? For crying out, that pact's stupid! What if they need us? Are we just going to just sit around and let them all die?" 

Taiki said, "Seiya, you have to understand that it's for the best for all of is because we can't tell them the real reason as to why we're really here in the first place!" 

Seiya said, "But why won't you guys let me see Odango at least ONCE! JUST ONCE!" 

Yaten said, "Because we don't HER to hurt you again, Seiya! She almost gotten you killed!" 

Seiya said, "Oh really? I thought that we were over that incident! I thought that you were friends with Odango now." 

Taiki said, "We are, but we just don't want to see you hurt by her again! So we're laying low starting tomorrow!" 

Seiya looked between Taiki and Yaten, pleading with them as she saw how much their eyes had softened up compared to their bodies and said, "But can't I at least see her once again? Please, Taiki, Yaten." 

Yaten looked away quickly when her lime green eyes locked with Seiya's midnight blue ones and said, "I'm sorry, Seiya, but we just can't let it happen. Not again." 

Seiya turned her dark gaze over to Taiki's lilac ones and said, "Please, Taiki." 

Taiki bowed her head down to avoid Seiya's intense gaze, looking down at her feet and said, "I'm sorry, Seiya, but we can't allow it." 

Seiya springed onto her feet angrily and said, "Damn you both! You know that you two want to see Ami and Minako as badly as I want to see Odango! Why won't you two admit it already, huh? Princess and I have been known that you loved those two as much as I love Odango, so you can drop the act!" 

Seiya punched the wall, turning back around to face Taiki and Yaten again and cried out angrily as she glared at them, "Goddamnit! Why won't you let me see her? Huh?" 

No answer, except for Taiki shifting her feet, and Yaten stroking her hair nervously. 

Seiya turned away from them angrily and cried out as she stormed off to her bedroom, "FINE! DON'T ANSWER! But don't forget that they're our friends and we're turning our backs on them!" 

Then Seiya slammed her bedroom door so hard that it shook the whole condo, causing Taiki and Yaten to cringe. 

Yaten looked at Taiki worriedly once Seiya had retired to her room angrily and asked, "Do you really think that it's really a good decision to keep her away from Tsukino-san, Taiki?" 

Taiki said, "For now. But in a way she's right. We are turning our backs on them by laying low." 

Yaten said, "I know, but it's for the best for all of us for now." 

Taiki nodded her head in understanding and said, "It is. But now I'm exhausted from today's events, so good night." 

Yaten smiled as Taiki walked off to her bedroom at the very end of the hallway, next to Seiya's and said, "Good night, Taiki!" 

Yaten retired into her room after she heard Taiki's door gently close. 

3333333333333333333333333 

Over at the Outer Senshi's house, Michiru looked at Haruka in concern as she felt a familiar brightness of three Star Seeds and asked, "Did you just feel that?" 

Setsuna nodded her head as Hotaru said, "It seems like three shooting stars have finally returned after a whole year of peace." 

Haruka looked at Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru and said, "I wonder why in the hell did those three decide to come back HERE after a whole year, especially that goddamn Seiya." 

Setsuna shakes her head and said, "Not a clue, but we'll have to find out tomorrow since it's too late to look for the Sailor Starlights." 

Haruka said, "And that'll give me a chance to have the honor to kick Seiya-baka and his friends off of this planet!" 

Michiru said, "But, Ruka, there's got to be a very reasonable explaination for their return, so don't be so quick to get rid of them." 

Haruka cursed under her breath, grumbling something about kicking Seiya's ass as she crossed her arms. 

Setsuna said, "But I've got a bad feeling about the reason why they're back and we might not be able to find them this time." 

Haruka said with determination, "We will find them! I'm sure about it! Since most likely he's back for Koneko-chan!" 

Michiru said, "You're right since he was very much in love with Usagi-chan." 

Setsuna said, "And he could possibly cause the demise of the future as we know it." 

All of the Outer Senshi looked each other with worry flickering within their eyes at the possiblity of their future changing. 

3333333333333333333333333 

__**Next time on Sailor Moon Shooting Starlights: **_  
><em>

_"Do we REALLY have to do this, Taiki?"  
><em>

_"I have a song; I'd like to sing for a friend."  
><em>

_"Where in the hell are they?"  
><em>

_"They're back?"  
><em>

_"Hello, my name is Aomori Akira and these two are my sisters, Shina and Hikari."_

**Next Episode: **_The Sailor Starlights Are Back? Where Are They?  
><em>

3333333333333333333333333


	4. Episode 204: The Sailor Starlights Are B

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon nor "Secret Love" by Jojo in this chapter at all.

**AN:** Since you guys have been very anxious about what's going to happen next, then I'll shall give into your bribes since you guys know that I can't resist virtual cupcakes. *glares at Crystal of the Universe, fanficaddictgoddess213, & Lil Hamari as she continues to eat a cupcake* But anyhow, I hope that you enjoy this update since it was written while I was half awake and half asleep. XD But don't forget to review! ^_^

**33333333333333333333333333**

**Episode 204:** The Sailor Starlights Are Back? Where Are They?

**Previously On Sailor Moon Shooting Starlights:**

Yaten turns back towards Seiya and said, "So stop crying and whining and acting like a big ass pussy, Seiya, and get the hell over her already. She doesn't want you and she'll never will for crying out loud, you dum-."

Minako said, "Something's wrong between Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan, but I don't know what."

Usagi nodded her head again, getting up and said as she forced a smile onto her face, "Ok, I'll be there to see you off with a smile. I promise I will."

Seiya punched the wall, turning back around to face Taiki and Yaten again and cried out angrily as she glared at them,"Goddamnit! Why won't you let me see her? Huh?"

Setsuna said,"And he could possibly cause the demise of the future as we know it."

**33333333333333333333333333**

"Do we REALLY have to do this, Taiki?"

A very annoyed Taiki sighed, looking at Yaten as Yaten looked disgustedly at the clothes she had handed to her to try on and said,"Yes we do have to do this, Yaten. So stop complaining and just try those on."

Taiki sighed again, rubbing her temple as she turned away from Yaten to pick out a couple of skirts for herself.

Seiya walked out of the dressing room, smiling and said,"Yeah, Shrimp. Stop complaining since YOU did agree to coming back here."

Yaten glared at Seiya as Seiya started to strike random poses in front of the mirror, scoffing and said,"But at least I'm not looking like Haruka."

Seiya rolled her eyes, continuing to strike poses and said,"You're just jealous that I look hotter than you as always."

Yaten snorts and said,"Oh please, my boobs look better than yours, Seiya, since you look like a washed up rat with yours. Mine are big, not saggy, and bouncy."

Seiya rolled her eyes again as Yaten started to bounce her boobs, snorting as she flashes Yaten her cleavage and said,"But unlike yours, Shrimp, mine are bigger, nicer, softer, and rounder than yours. Also, you look like a Barbie doll compared to my hot bod."

Yaten starts to fume as Seiya does a belly dance in front of the mirror with her arms behind her head, huffing as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "Whatever, Seiya, I look hotter than you because you're built like a man!"

Seiya turned around to face Yaten and said, "That's 'cause I work out more than you do, Shrimp! You're just jealous that I'm sexier than you'll ever be, but don't worry you're still cute in your little mini skirt and little strappys."

Taiki sweatdropped with a sigh, holding a pile of blouses, skirts, dresses, pants, and shirts in her arms as she watched her two comrades bicker on about their looks and charms without noticing the few male workers in the store gawking at them, and said, "Would you two stop acting like children and just pick out your clothes already? We can't stay here all day long!"

Yaten and Seiya stopped their bickering, looking over at a even more annoyed Taiki and said in unison, "Sorry, Taiki. We will."

Seiya smirks, giving Yaten a nuggie before she walked back into the dressing room as Yaten picked out a couple of clothes of her own before disappearing into a dressing room also.

Taiki sighed again and said, "I swear that those two act more like kids instead of a 17-year-old and 18-year-old."

Taiki sighed one last time before disappearing into a dressing room also to try on some clothes.

**33333333333333333333333333**

Meanwhile, the Outer Senshi looked around the Three Lights's "old" apartment without finding any traces of any of the three idols being there at all.

Uranus punches the wall and cried out angrily, "Where in the hell are they?"

Neptune said, "Not a clue, but they probably have moved to somewhere away from this place since we did come here before."

Uranus said, "I don't think so since they just got back last night, so it's impossible to do exactly that, Neptune."

Pluto lowers her staff and said, "Neptune's probably right, Uranus, because they could've left here this morning since they surely would've known that we would've come after them for answers about why did they return all of a sudden."

Uranus turned around angrily towards Pluto and said, "But that's still not fucking possible since they were only on Earth for at least 4 fucking months last time we've seen them, Pluto!

Neptune laid a hand on Uranus's shoulder, detransforming and said, "But, Ruka, we just have to go by that for now because none of us know exactly where those three are at right now. So calm down, OK?"

Uranus sighed, detransforming and said, "Fine, Michi, but since we can't find them. We'll just have to-."

"Call a senshi meeting."

Haruka turned around to face Pluto, who was now Setsuna Meioh again, and said, "And why in the hell would we want to do that? Our purpose is to protect the system ourselves, NOT to involve Koneko-chan and the others!"

Setsuna said, "But we need help finding them and they did hang out with them a lot, remember? So if we were to ask anyone where would they be, it'll be Serenity-hime and the others, right?"

Michiru said, "You do have a point right there, Setsuna-san. What do you think, Ruka?"

Michiru and Setsuna turned around to face Haruka, watching as she slowly calmed down before she said with a chuckle, "Now I see your point. The faster we go, the faster we'll be able to get rid of those three."

Michiru nodded her head, looking worriedly at Haruka and Setsuna and said, "Hai, exactly. But surely they shouldn't freak out too much about the news since it's been a whole entire year since we've last seen those three."

Haruka wraps her arm around Michiru's waist, walking out of the door and said, "Beats me as long as we're protecting Koneko-chan and this system, so let's go."

2 hours later, Rei rolled her eyes, tapping her fingers impatiently on top of the table and said, "Usagi-chan's late as usual. When is she going to grow up and get out of this happen? Hell! She'd probably be even late to her own wedding and funeral!"

Luna, Artemis, Ami, Makoto, and Minako sweatdropped while Mamoru, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru just calmly waited for Usagi's arrival.

Ami said, "Now, Rei-chan, Usagi-chan has matured a lot since the battle with Galaxia, so don't say that because she probably will walk through that door and the meeting can start."

Rei sighed, crossing her arms as Usagi busted through the door while crying out, "Sorry that I'm late! I was trying to get here earlier, but I got lost and-."

Ami smiled at Usagi and said, "It's okay, Usagi-chan. Now sit down so that we can start this meeting, OK?"

Usagi sighed in relief, sitting next to Mamoru with a sheepish smile on her face as the Inner Senshi, Luna, and Artemis sighed, sweatdropping at their princess's childlike behavior as she started to eat a couple of Makoto's cookies before turning their attention over to the Outer Senshi.

Setsuna said, "Anyway, we've got news for you guys that may shock you guys."

Makoto looked worriedly at the Outer Senshi and said, "Is there a new enemy or something outside of the system that is heading this way?"

Hotaru shakes her head and said, "No, it's just that the Sailor Starlights are back."

Then 15 minutes later, after no response or a reaction from Luna, Artemis, the Inner Senshi, nor Usagi, who surprisingly had stopped eating, the silence was broken by a loud outburst from all seven of them as they cried out, "They're back?"

Mamoru frowned, looking at the Outer Senshi in confusion and said, "For what reason exactly? I thought that they were rebuilding their planet."

Haruka shrugged, crossing her arms and said, "Not a clue since they returned last night, but we went to go look for them today at their old condo..."

Michiru holds Haruka's hand and said, "But they weren't there and we don't have a clue exactly where they could possibly be at since it's impossible for them to move to somewhere outside of Juuban."

Minako said, "And you'd like for us to do what?"

Setsuna said, "To help us look for them since you guys were closer to those three than we were, so we must split up and see exactly where could they possibly be hiding out at now."

Haruka said, "Yeah, so Minako's with Makoto, Ami's with Rei, Setsuna with Hotaru, Michiru's with me, and Koneko-chan's with Mamoru-san."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement before getting up and left the shrine with their respective partners.

"So, Usako, how do you feel about Seiya-san being back?"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru in confusion as Mamoru looked down at her, breaking out of daze and said with a smile on her face, "Happy since it's been a year since we've last seen him, Taiki, and Yaten."

Mamoru said, "That's great. But did you noti-?"

Usagi pointed over at a club that Seiya took her to on their "date" and said, "I'll try looking there for them since it was their favorite place to hang out at during their free time. So I'll catch up to ya in a few, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru opened his mouth to protest, but Usagi was already gone and sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

**33333333333333333333333333**

Usagi sighed as she walked pass a couple of drunk people and dancers, looking around for any signs of the Three Lights with no luck without noticing that a certain brunette was heading her way to get more drinks for her and her companions, until she ran right into her and started to stumble backwards, but was stopped by an arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"Oh my! Sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

Usagi looked up at the mysterious woman that oddly sounded like Maker, azure blue locking with cyan blue and scowled at the familiarity of the woman from the wisdom and intelligence held within her eyes that she's only seen Taiki/Maker hold and said, "Tai-?"

"Would you come on already? It's my birthday for crying out loud!"

The woman sighed, helping Usagi onto her feet and said, "I'd better be going now since my sisters are losing it right now, so ja ne!"

Usagi reaches out to the woman, grabbing onto her wrist and said, "Matte! Do I know you from somewhere?"

The woman shakes her head, gently snatching her wrist from Usagi's grasp to brush a few strands of brown hair from her face and said, "No, you don't. But if you want to, you can just sit with my sisters while I go get the drinks, OK?"

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but by the time she had tried to decline the offer, the woman had already dropped her into a booth with two other very attractive women and blushed sheepishly as the magneta-eyed woman with silver hair like Yaten looked her up and down, even though... if only she knew the truth behind the slightly taller woman's coolness about the situation as the woman started to panic mentally in alarm at the petite blonde sitting before her.

_'Damn you, Taiki! For crying out loud, you just had to drag the airhead over here! We're supposed to be laying low! Now we're in some deep shit!'_

But to Yaten's and Seiya's surprise, Usagi smiled nervously at the two women and said, "Konnichiwa. Are you three from around here?"

Seiya thought in surprise as she looked at her secret love _'She must not know that it's really us, huh? I'd better tell her.'_

Seiya opened her mouth to tell Usagi that it's really her and that they're just in disguise, but groans in pain when Yaten kicked her right in the shin while answering Usagi's question, "No, we're not. We just moved here yesterday."

Usagi tipped her head to the side, looking at the silver-haired woman before her and said, "Really? How old are you guys?"

"18"

Usagi, Yaten, and Seiya turned their attention towards Taiki in surprise or relief, watching as she sat down next to Yaten.

Usagi smiled cheerfully and said, "That's how old I am! Are you guys going to go to Juuban High School?"

Taiki shakes her head, handing Yaten and Seiya their drinks and said, "No, but we might be going there soon."

Usagi said, "That'd be great! I can't wait to see you guys because it'd be great to become friends! But what are your names?"

Taiki said, "Okay, but let's restart from the beginning."

Taiki holds out a hand to Usagi, smiling politely at her and said, "Hello, my name is Aomori Akira and these two are my sisters, Shina and Hikari."

Usagi takes Akira's hand, shaking it with an even brighter smile on her face and said, "Hello, Akira-san, I'm Tsukino Usagi."

Taiki said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Usagi-san."

Seiya smiled at Usagi, taking both of Usagi's hands into hers and said, "You know that you're really pretty for a blonde. How do you manage to be so beautiful?"

Usagi blushed heavily, snatching her hands out of the grasp of the raven-haired girl who reminded her oddly of Seiya a little and said, "Umm... ano... I'm-."

Yaten nudged Seiya sharply in the ribs while smiling at Usagi, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Don't pay no mind to Shina because she's always a joker since she likes seeing girls blush just by flattering them."

Seiya sends Yaten a dirty look, crossing her arms across her chest as she started to smirk afterwards and said, "And Hikari's a wannabe Barbie who thinks that she's sexier than me."

Yaten glared at Seiya and said, "Why you little-."

Taiki smiled at Usagi, glaring at Yaten and Seiya and said, "And they always are _immature _whenever they are lefted in a room together where they could possibly kill each other, but they don't."

Usagi giggled and said, "That sounds like me and Rei-chan."

Seiya looked at Usagi, her hair falling into her eyes seductively that mesmerized Usagi and said, "But anyhow do you have a boyfriend?"

Yaten nudged Seiya in the ribs again, sending her a dirty look and said, "Shina, don't ask her that for crying out loud! We barely even know her for pete's sake!"

Seiya pulled on Yaten's hair, glaring at her and said, "I'm just curious

Usagi would've giggled at the similarity of how Hikari and Shina argued like Yaten and Seiya, but her smile instead dropped at Shina's question and said, "I do, but he's actually about to go overseas to study at Harvard."

Seiya and Yaten stopped their bickering, turning their attention back to a saddened Usagi as Usagi looked down at her hands on her lap.

Seiya places a hand on her chin, leaning on the table as anger started to boil within her despite how calm she appeared to be on the outside and said, "But why would he leave a pretty girl like you behind to do that? That's just stupid."

Usagi looked up at Shina in shock at the concern that she was showing her despite them just meeting and said, "Nani?"

Seiya said, "I said that it's just stupid that a man like him would leave a girl like you behind. He should be prosecuted for that for crying out loud because he's lucky enough to have a nice girl like you as a girlfriend."

Usagi said, "But he isn't that bad. He's just going because it's his dream and I don't want to be a burden to him since I want him to accomplish his dreams."

Seiya sighed, watching as Usagi lowers her head down to look down at her lap again and said, "You know what since you're sad I'm going to cheer you up."

Usagi looked up at her in confusion and surprise, her eyes locking with light grey ones and said, "Nani?"

Seiya smiled at her, getting up from the booth despite Taiki's and Yaten's attempts to stop her and said, "Hai, I am going to. Just wait a few minutes, OK?"

Seiya walked away, disappearing into the crowd before reappearing beside the DJ and whispers in his ear.

Yaten rolled her eyes, annoyance crossing her features as she watched as Seiya get on stage with a guitar and said, "For crying out loud, Shina! Bring your ass back here!"

Taiki sweatdropped, rubbing her temple and said, "Why me? Why me? Why can't these two stay out of trouble and act mature for once? Why?"

Usagi frowned, watching as Shina sat on a stool on stage and lowered the microphone stand so that it was in front of her and said, "What is she about to do?"

Seiya looked out at the crowd in front of her as the music stopped playing to everyone's confusion and said into the microphone, "Konnichiwa, minna-san! How are you doing tonight?"

Seiya sighed as someone in the crowd asked why in the hell was she on stage, her intense, but longing gaze locking with Usagi's innocent one before looking back out at the crowd in front of her and said, "I have a song; I'd like to sing for a friend. So I hope that you enjoy this song that I wrote about my secret love!"

Seiya sighed again, starting to strum the guitar in a melody that put everyone at ease as she started to vocalize at the same exact time music started to play also and started to sing:

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

_**[Verse 1:]**_

_Just a friend_

_That's all I've ever been to you_

_Oh just a girl_

_Who wants to be the center of your world_

_But I ain't got much to offer_

_But my heart and soul_

_And I guess that's not enough_

_For you to notice me_

_I'm just your girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

_To you, you_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_

_Acting like everything is ok_

_But ohh_

_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_

_With someone who doesn't even know_

_My secret love_

_**[Verse 2:]**_

_In my dreams_

_I see us both together constantly_

_Why can't you see_

_This love that's here for you inside of me_

_Ohhh_

Usagi gaped at Shina in surprise as the crowd started to dance to song, thinking _'She can sing? She sounds like Seiya a little!'_

Usagi turned her attention towards Hikari and Akira, watching as they smiled proudly at how powerful Shina's voice was before turning her attention back towards Shina.

_What do I have to do_

_For you to notice this_

_You look at her with love_

_With me it's just friendship_

_I'm just your girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

_To you_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you (With you)_

_Acting like everything is ok_

_But ohh_

_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_

_With someone who doesn't even know_

_My secret love_

Seiya looked right at Usagi as she pours more of her emotions into her voice for the bridge of the song, locking eyes with Usagi.

_**[Bridge:]**_

_What do you see in her_

_You don't see in me (don't see in me)_

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

_Why do you show her love_

_But there's none for me_

_Boy you don't make sense to me_

_Is it cause I don't have much to offer_

_But my heart and soul_

_And I guess that's not enough_

_For you to notice me_

_I'm just your girl_

_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

_To you, you, you!_

Usagi gaped at Shina's vocal ability as she hit the high note without trying, faintly hearing everyone cheer for the young girl's talent as a familiar warmth filled her heart at the same exact time she heard a familiar voice say, "There you are, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi turned around to see a blushing Ami and a enraged Rei standing at the doorway, smiling sheepishly as she sprung onto her feet and said, "Gomen nasai, Rei-chan! I went to lo-."

Rei grabs Usagi by her ear and said, "No excuses! We're supposed to be looking for _them_! Not fooling around! So stop fooling around and let's go!"

Usagi cried out as Rei dragged her out of the club and said, "But, Rei-chan!"

"No buts! Let's go!"

Ami continued to blush rapidly at her two best friends' childishness before locking eyes with a tall, slightly muscular, lean, and brown-haired woman with cyan blue eyes, scowling at the familiarity of the brunette woman as she thought _'She looks slightly like Taiki-san... But that's impossible! Taiki-san doesn't have blue eyes!'_

Ami blushes more as the brunette turned around, locking eyes with her and looks away, turning around before running after her two bickering friends to continue searching for the Sailor Starlights.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you (With you)_

_Acting like everything is ok_

_But ohh_

_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_

_With someone who doesn't even know_

_My secret love_

_Oh Oooo, Wooo_

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

_Your my secret love..._

_Oh no no no no no no... boy you're so hard to believe..._

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_

_Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)_

_But ohh_

_You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)_

_With someone who doesn't even know (Oh Yeah)_

_My secret love_

_(oh, no, nah)_

_Boy you're so hard to believe _

The crowd cheered loudly as Seiya finished the song, clapping loudly as the raven-haired girl got up from the stool, sitting down the guitar before bowing.

Seiya said, "Arigato gozaimasu! I hope that you enjoyed that song!"

Seiya smiled, walking off of the stage before making her way back over to the booth and looked at Taiki and Yaten in confusion at Usagi's absence.

Yaten said, "Rei-san and Ami-san came and lefted with her."

Taiki smiled at Seiya, laying a hand on her shoulder once her saddened leader had taken a seat in the booth and said, "But it was a great song. She really did enjoyed it."

Seiya smiled, looking up as she takes a sip out of her drink with a giggle.

**33333333333333333333333333**

5 hours later, Usagi sighed sadly, walking back into her bedroom once taking a shower and brushes her hair, sitting down on her bed as "Nagreboshi He" on her radio.

_'I wonder why exactly does Shina-san seems to remind of Seiya a little.'_

Usagi looked at the radio as Seiya's strong, but soothing alto voice started to ring loudly within the room as he started to sing his part of the song that he sung to her when she and him were banned from seeing each other by Taiki, Yaten, and the Outer Senshi, sighing again as she thought_ 'Where are you now, Seiya? I wonder what you're doing right now since we weren't able to find you, Taiki, nor Yaten today at all. Even though everyone's back in my life again, I'm about to be so lonely again because Mamo-chan's leaving me to go to Harvard again... I just wished that you were here with me when I start falling apart because I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'm just not that strong! I just feel so alone!'_

Usagi wipes away a lone tear that had fallen, thankful that Luna decided to stay over at Minako's for the night with Artemis so that they can pinpoint the Sailor Starlights' location and looked at the pink bear keychain that Seiya gave to her from its place beside the picture of her and Mamoru before looking away as sadness filled her heart, lying down on her bed as she turned out the lights.

Then a few mintues later as Usagi started to drift into another dreamless sleep with a couple of stray tears running down her face, she whispered sadly, but quietly into the darkness of the room, "Happy Birthday, Seiya."

**33333333333333333333333333**

**Next time on Sailor Moon Shooting Starlights: **

_"So we meet again, huh, beautiful?"_

_"I hope that you get to America safely, Mamo-chan."_

_"Usagi-chan, are you sure that you're going to be okay by yourself?"_

_"I wonder where exactly are they. If only Seiya was here right now, Usagi-chan would be much more happier than she is now."_

_"What the hell happened to our apartment?"_

_"Seiya, we need to lay low for now, so don't get too close to Tsukino-san before you blow our cover."_

_"I hope that I can make you feel much better. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be so down. A smile suits you better than tears do."_

**Next Episode of Sailor Moon: Shooting Starlights:** _Mamoru Leaves For Harvard! Seiya's Debate Between Guilt & Loyalty!_


	5. Episode 205: Mamoru Leaves For Harvard!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters at all.

**AN: **Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding me in your author and story alerts/favorites! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

**3333333333333333333333**

**Episode 205:** Mamoru Leaves For Harvard! Seiya's Debate Between Guilt & Loyalty!

**Previously On Sailor Moon Shooting Starlights:**

_Uranus punches the wall and cried out angrily, "Where in the hell are they?"_

_Then 15 minutes later, after no response or a reaction from Luna, Artemis, the Inner Senshi, nor Usagi, who surprisingly had stopped eating, the silence was broken by a loud outburst from all seven of them as they cried out, "They're back?"_

_Taiki holds out a hand to Usagi, smiling politely at her and said, "Hello, my name is Aomori Akira and these two are my sisters, Shina and Hikari."_

_Seiya sighed, watching as Usagi lowers her head down to look down at her lap again and said, "You know what since you're sad I'm going to cheer you up."_

_Then a few minutes later as Usagi started to drift into another dreamless sleep with a couple of stray tears running down her face, she whispered sadly, but quietly into the darkness of the room, "Happy Birthday, Seiya."_

**3333333333333333333333**

"What the hell happened to our apartment?"

Taiki sweatdropped, watching as Yaten gawked at the damage done within their apartment while they were gone and said, "Really, Yaten? No need to raise your voice and cuss like that."

Seiya said, "Yeah, Shrimp, since it's obvious that Haruka and the other Outer Senshi were here from the fact Haruka would punch a hole into the wall like that right there."

Seiya gestures over to the hole in the wall beside one of the paintings that Taiki bought during their last visit to Earth, smirking as Yaten started to curse at Haruka for damaging the wall and said, "But hey, on the bright side, Shrimp, I still get to eat my delicious birthday cake that Taiki made me."

Yaten snorted, flipping her hair as she snapped around to face Seiya and said, "Oh please, Seiya, even though you just turned 18-fucking-years-old doesn't mean that I'll let you continue to slip with making fun of my height! Because you look like a-."

Taiki cuts Yaten off sharply as she lets out a sigh tiredly while rubbing her temple for the thousandth time that day because of her comrades' childish behavior, "Yaten, just give it a rest for tonight, please. Seiya, go get a broom and help me clean up the glass. Yaten, go and throw out anything else that was broken."

Yaten whined exaggeratedly as she gives Taiki her best puppy dog face, "But, _Taiki-poo_, you can't possibly force me to do that type of stuff. I'm just too _fragile _and _delicate_ for crying out loud. So don't punish me for Seiya's stupidity of bringing us back here in the first place to be killed by Haruka."

Seiya takes off her jean jacket and said as she makes a move to lunge at Yaten, "Why you little sawed-off piece of shi-."

Taiki sighed again, grabbing a hold of Seiya's arm to prevent her from beating Yaten into a pulp and said, "Seiya, not now. We have to clean this mess up, remember?"

Seiya sighed, bowing her head down and said, "Ok, Taiki-mama."

Seiya smirked as she disappeared into the kitchen to get a broom once noticing the annoyed look on Taiki's face at her nickname for her, laughing to herself.

Taiki said, "I'll get you later for that, Seiya, since your birthday's going to end anyway. But, Yaten, stop whining and start cleaning already."

Yaten pouts as Taiki disappeared into the kitchen also, starting to pick up all of the rubble in the living room and throwing it into the trash bag as she cried out with a slight whine.

"Taiki-poo! You're so mean to me! You don't love me!"

**3333333333333333333333**

A week later, Usagi skipped over to the airport to see Mamoru off, smiling as she held a small present in her hand despite how much pain she was feeling on the inside about her beloved leaving for America.

Usagi sighed in relief once she made it to the inside of the airport, looking around for her lover before spotting him by the window and squealed when she sees him before crying out with glee as she ran over to him, "Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru looked up, watching as his petite angelic girlfriend ran over to him and smiled, hugging her as she ran into his arms with a chuckle.

"Hello, Usako, you just made it on time."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru with a forced smile on her face and said, "Of course I did, Mamo-chan! I wouldn't miss this for the world! You're finally following your dream!"

Mamoru said, "I know, but are you sure that you'll be okay until I get back from America? I might not be able to write and call you as much as I usually do, so I hope that you-."

Usagi said cheerfully, "Oh, don't worry, Mamo-chan! I understand since Minako-chan's been busy working on her new album, Ami-chan with her studies, Mako-chan with learning new recipes that would surely be delicious, and Rei-chan with her TV show. So don't worry about me since people always become busy sometimes in life."

Mamoru looked at Usagi worriedly and said, "Are you sure, Usako? I can always-."

Usagi shakes her head rapidly, holding back her tears and cried out as she hands him the present, "No! Don't do that, Mamo-chan! You've worked so hard to get to this point, so follow your dreams and go! Don't worry about me because I'm very happy for you."

Mamoru smiled, sitting his bag down on the floor before wrapping his arms around Usagi tenderly and kisses her passionately, pulling away when they both heard a woman's voice announce that all people going to Harvard may board the plane now.

Mamoru picks his bag back up, looking down at Usagi with a smile and said as he caresses her face lovingly, "Arigato, Usako. I'll try to call you as soon as I get to Harvard, OK? Aishiteru."

Usagi nodded her head and said, "Okay, demo don't open that present, until you get settled onto your flight, OK?"

Mamoru said, "I will. I'll see you hopefully when Christmas comes around. Demo I've got to go now."

Usagi smiled 'happily' at him, pecking his lips and said, "I hope that you get to America safely, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru turns around once giving Usagi one last hug, walking away.

Usagi bites back a sob as she watched as her lover disappeared into the crowd, wanting so badly to call him back, but doesn't, and turns away, walking out of the airport sadly without noticing the four worried gazes following after her from behind a nearby building as she walked away to go and hang out at the park, alone.

"Do you think that she'll be OK?"

"I don't know, Mako-chan, demo we'll just have to try and make time for her just to keep her mind off of him."

The Inner Senshi watched as their princess disappeared around a corner in silence before it was broken by Ami.

"I wonder where exactly are they. If only Seiya was here right now, Usagi-chan would be much more happier than she is now."

Minako said sadly, "We know that, but with him, Yaten-kun, and Taiki-san being missing, we have to do this one our now. Demo let me call her to check up on her." Minako takes out her cell phone, dialing Usagi's cell phone number and waited for Usagi to answer.

**3333333333333333333333**

Meanwhile, a very saddened and heartsick Usagi sat at a park bench by herself, tears streaming down her beautiful face as her cell phone rang loudly within her purse and takes it out, looking at it to see who it was before flipping it open once seeing that it was Minako.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Usagi-chan, are you OK?"

Usagi forced herself to sound a whole lot more chipper than usual, forcing herself to smile and said, "Of course I am, Minako-chan! Why wouldn't I be OK? Mamo-chan's finally following his dreams!"

Minako glanced at the other Inner Senshi, who shared the same exact worried expression to herself, and said, "Ok, demo I'm heading off to the mall with Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Ami-chan if you want me to come and-."

Usagi said, "Iie, I'm fine, Minako-chan. I just need time to myself because it's so beautiful today."

Minako said, "Ok. Demo, Usagi-chan, are you sure that you're going to be okay by yourself?"

Usagi wipes a stray tear from herself and said with her voice slightly cracking, "Hai, I am sure. Demo I've got to go now! I see the ice cream man right now." Then hangs up on Minako before Minako could reply, covering her face with her hands as she lets out heavy sobs without noticing the attractive young lady dressed walking her way, until the woman's sweet, melodious voice said to her once she recognized her, "So we meet again, huh, beautiful?"

No answer.

Seiya lowered her sunglasses, sitting down next to Usagi and said, "What's wrong, Od... erm... Usagi-chan?"

Still no answer.

Seiya sighed, taking Usagi's hands into hers to remove them from her face before brushing away her tears tenderly as she smiled lovingly at Usagi and said as Usagi looked at her in confusion, "You do realize that tears don't suit a beautiful girl like you at all, right, Usagi-chan? So stop crying and smile."

Usagi sniffles, looking at Shina and pulls away, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"You don't need to babysit a crybaby like me. You can go and see your sisters now, Shi-chan."

Seiya shakes her head, wrapping an arm around her and said as she smiled down at her, "Iie, because a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying at all, especially one that is as sweet as you. So tell me exactly why you're crying."

Usagi said, "My boyfriend left today for Harvard and I'm just worried about him and I'm just so lonely since all of my friends are off living their dreams."

Seiya said, "Well, that's stupid of him because he should've stayed instead of just leaving you to do something that he can do anytime in his life."

Usagi looked up angrily, looking at Shina and said, "Don't talk about him like that! He's the most loving and sensitive boyfriend that I've ever had! You don't even know him!"

Seiya sighed, getting up after tenderly wiping away more stray tears on Usagi's face and said, "

Well, I hope that I can make you feel much better. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be so down. A smile suits you better than tears do."

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but Shina had already grabbed her arm gently, following behind Shina as Shina led her out of the park with her loose, curly hair blew in the wind like Seiya's always did whenever he used to hang out with her before he left for Kinmoku with his princess and comrades.

"Wh-where are we going?"

Seiya said as she and Usagi crossed the street, "To Hikari's job since she works at a clothing store, which I bet that you'll like it."

Usagi said, "Demo you really don't need to do that because I-."

Seiya turned her head slightly to look back at Usagi, looking into Usagi's eyes with pure sincerity despite her sunglasses covering her midnight blue eyes since she 'forgot' to put her grey contact lenses in that day and said, "Demo I want to. So let me treat you to it and some ice cream, OK?"

Usagi continued to look into Shina's eyes before Shina looked away as she thought in bewilderment _'Her eyes are like Seiya's in a way... They seem to be so intense that they seem to read into your soul in a way, but yet hold a lot of passion and love within them... Could it be possible that... Iie! It's not possible since Seiya's eyes are blue, not grey! Ooh, Seiya, if only you were here with me to ease my loneliness.'_

Seiya smiled, gesturing to the store that they had stopped in front of and said, "Here we are!"

Usagi looked up at the sign of the store, reading 'Angelic Baby' with her eyes widening in amusement as she followed closely behind Shina into the store.

Seiya chuckled and said, "Now, here comes the fun. Hikari!"

A full of silver hair, tied back by a light blue head scarf popped up from behind the counter and said, "What the hell do you..."

Yaten trails off after she noticed Usagi standing awkwardly next to Seiya, sending a death glare at Seiya and opened her mouth back up to yell at her when a stern woman's voice said from behind her, "Hikari-san! I do not pay you to just laze around here like you're the queen of England! So move your ass and serve our customers right now!"

Yaten rolled her eyes, turning around to look at the older woman and said with a fake smile, "Yes, ma'am. I'll do just that."

The woman smirked and said, "Good, now show those two around the store, OK?"

Yaten nodded her head, sending a smirking Seiya a dirty look from the corner of her eye as the store's manager walked off into the back and said with a flip of her hair and a slight air of boredom, "So why in the hell are you here, Shina?"

Seiya said, "To cheer Usagi-chan up with a shopping spree. So where exactly would she find clothes for her size at?"

Yaten pointed to the back of the store and said, "All the way in the back, right next to the dressing room. Give me a call if you need anything, OK, Usagi-chan? I need to talk to my _dear _sister in private right now about something important."

Usagi nodded her head, blushing slightly and said, "Ok, arigato." Then turned around and walked away to find herself some new clothes.

Seiya sighed, watching as Usagi walked all the way to the small women's section of the store, until a very cold, but very pissed off voice said as the person glared a hole into her back, "You, in the back, _**now**_."

Seiya sighed again as she met up with Yaten's glare, walking through the beaded doorway into the break room for the employees and leaned against the wall, looking at Yaten with boredom and slight irritation as the green-eyed woman sat next to Taiki, who was reading a book on something that Seiya nor Yaten could pronounce at all.

"So what do you want now?"

Yaten yelled at Seiya angrily, "Why in the hell did you bring _her_ to my job, Seiya?"

Seiya glared back at Yaten and said, "Just to cheer her up."

Yaten said, "But don't you fucking realize that you're putting us in danger? For crying out loud, Seiya, you're going to blow our cover!"

Seiya said, "But, Yaten, we owe her for saving the whole entire galaxy! This isn't about my feelings for her!"

Yaten said, "Yes, it is, Seiya! You think that Taiki and I are stupid, but we're not! You just want to-."

"Stop it, you two! That's enough!"

Yaten and Seiya turned their attention towards a very pissed off Taiki, who had finally sat down her book and had her right eyebrow twitching in irritation.

Yaten said, "Why should we, Taiki? You know that that's _exactly why _she brought her here in the first place. But hey, since you're okay with her possibly blowing our cover, then fine by me."

Taiki called after Yaten as Yaten disappeared into the bathroom with the door slamming behind her once she had stood up with a huff, "Yaten! Wait!"

Taiki sighed, getting up and looked at Seiya as Seiya said, "She really is pissed off this time, huh?"

Taiki nodded her head, looking sad for a moment before looking at Seiya sternly and said, "Hai, she is. But you need to choose between us and her, Seiya. You can't have it both ways. However if you choose her, we'll be enemies."

Seiya sprung up onto her feet and said, "But that's not fair, Taiki! We've been friends for years and now you want me to choose between love and friendship?"

Taiki sighed and said, "I guess. Demo just be careful with her, OK, Seiya?"

Seiya watched as Taiki walked off to calm Yaten down, fuming as she punched the wall while cursing Taiki and Yaten for their stubbornness and walked out of the break room, bumping right into a worried and concern Usagi on her way out of the store.

Usagi followed Shina out of the store once one of Hikari's co-workers took her yen and asked Shina as she looked at her with concern and worry, "Daijobu, Shi-chan?"

Seiya nodded her head, smiling down at Usagi and said, "Daijobu, no need to worry about me, Usagi-chan."

Usagi said, "Are you sure? You look very angry. Did something happen between you and Hikari-chan?"

Seiya said, "Iie, nothing happen at all. Now let's go get some ice cream, OK?"

Usagi nodded her head, following closely behind Shina as Shina got lost within her thoughts.

**3333333333333333333333**

Meanwhile, on Kinmoku, Hitoshi approached the royal throne of Queen Kagome, bowing down to her and said, "I'm afraid that we've lost those three, My Lady. We can't find them anywhere."

Queen Kagome said, "Well then, keep searching for them and make sure to send them off to Jukoha for their exile once you find them, OK?"

Hitoshi nodded his head, bowing down and said, "Yes, My Queen... But one thing."

Queen Kagome looked up and said, "What is it?"

Hitoshi said, "What should we would if they were to try and escape again?"

Queen Kagome smirked and said, "Just kill them."

Hitoshi smiled back at the queen, chuckling and said, "I had a feeling that you were going to say that. But I'd better go now so that you can rest."

Queen Kagome nodded her head, sighing in bliss once Hitoshi had finally left the room and laughing evilly at the thought of the former Starlights's being executed by the guards.

**3333333333333333333333**

"Arigato gozaimasu, Shi-chan! The ice cream was delicious!"

Seiya smiled down at her Odango as they stopped in front of Usagi's house, giggling and said, "See? Didn't I tell you that I was going to cheer you back up?"

Usagi nodded her head and said, "Hai, you did. Demo when would I see you again?"

Seiya said with a shrug, "Probably tomorrow morning. But I better get going now before my sisters come after me."

Seiya turned around, making a move to leave when Usagi tugged on her hand while crying out, "Matte!"

Usagi looked at Shina and said, "How exactly would I be able to meet you again?"

Seiya gently snatches her hand away from Usagi's, taking off her earrings and hands them to Usagi, smiling as she said, "Here, you can have these as a guarantee that you'll see me tomorrow."

Usagi looked at Shina in shock and said, "Demo I can't possibly take theses! They're yours!"

Seiya waves a hand carelessly and said, "It's no big deal, Usagi-chan. I want _you _to have them. Demo oyasumi nasai."

Seiya kisses Usagi on her right cheek despite her longing to kiss her on the lips from how innocent Usagi looked, turning away from her before disappearing into the night.

**3333333333333333333333**

"What is taking her so long to get back here?"

Taiki closed her book, looking at Yaten before taking her glasses off and said, "She's probably dropping off Tsukino-san. Demo don't forget that we'll support her in her decision no matter what since Seiya isn't endangering us really because no one has recognized us at all, Yaten, so try not to blow up on her, OK?"

Yaten said, "Why shouldn't I? It's a brand new Seiya that we're talking about for crying out loud, Taiki! She has changed since the day we've met Usagi-san, so of course I'll blow up on her, especially when she's acting like such a pussy nowadays."

Taiki glared at Yaten and said, "Demo, Yaten, Seiya's still a fighter no matter what and is our friend and leader, even though she could be intuitive most of the time doesn't mean that she's reckless really."

Yaten sighed, running a hand through her hair as sadness filled her eyes and said, "I know that, but I just miss the old days before the whole Galaxia invasion where all of us were happy and weren't going through this at all."

Taiki said, "So do I, but it'll strengthen our bond even more than before, Yaten, as long as we have each other even though there may be more tears this time."

Yaten looked at Taiki, opening her mouth to say that she wasn't a crybaby when the sound of the front door opening sounded within the whole entire living room.

Seiya sighed, taking off her jean jacket as Yaten said sarcastically from her place on the loveseat once she had regained her usual attitude that she has towards everybody, "So did you decide, Seiya? Or did you just forget again as usual?"

Taiki glared at Yaten again before turning her attention back to Seiya and said, "Seiya, what did you decide on? Because we won't be mad at you if you were to choose her over us."

Seiya sighed again, sitting across from Taiki and Yaten and said as she looked into their eyes with a slight sadness, but determination, "I've decided that I'll… keep seeing her."

**3333333333333333333333**

So how did I do? Horrible? Bad? Good? Great? Was it rushed or confusing?

PS: Don't forget to read my girl, Lil Hamari's story/drabbles about Usagi/Seiya. It's really good! ^_^


	6. Episode 206: A New Enemy

Episode 206: A New Enemy Arrives! Shina, Hikari, & Akira 'Meet' The Sol Senshi!

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other, then back at Seiya, and then looked at each other again before Yaten snapped her head back around to yell at Seiya, but was cut off by Taiki's calm baritone voice.

"It's ok, Seiya. I was overreacting earlier. You may see Tsukino-san no matter what, demo don't tell her anything about who we really are and why we're back, OK?"

Yaten's eyes widened, looking at Taiki like she was crazy and said,"Nani? Are you out of your mind, Taiki? It's Seiya that we're talking about!"

Taiki looked at Yaten sharply and said,"But she's still our leader, Yaten, no matter what and I respect enough to know that she wouldn't tell Tsukino-san about us without talking it out with us."

Yaten looked at Taiki, then at a smirking Seiya, and then back at Taiki before sighing in defeat, flipping her hair and said,"Fine, I trust Seiya also. But if you blab about us to anyone, Seiya, I'll make sure that you won't even make it to the age 19, let along 20."

Seiya snorted, giving Yaten a nuggie despite Yaten's attempts at trying to keep her hands away from her hair and said,"Yeah, yeah, Shrimp. I already know that. But I doubt that you'll be able to since I'm faster and stronger than you, so it wouldn't be hard to run away from you."

Seiya laughed, ducking when Yaten tries to throw one of Taiki's books at her head and said,"See. My point was proven because even Chibi Chibi could throw better than Yaten and she's just 2 years old."

Yaten snorted, glaring at Seiya and said,"At least I'm straight and not a dyke like you and Haruka."

Seiya shrugged and said,"As if I care, Shrimp. I just prefer women more than I do men, which you already know that since I had a crush on our princess when we were twelve years old."

Yaten opened her mouth to retort when Taiki cuts her off again by asking,"So, Seiya, where are you planning on meeting Tsukino-san at?"

Seiya said,"At the Crown, which I've got a feeling that she'll have Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei with her tomorrow."

Yaten said,"And without Haruka-baka? Man, I'm shocked."

Taiki looked at Yaten, rolling her eyes and said,"Don't get your hopes up, Yaten, because there is a chance that we'll see Haruka tomorrow."

Then Taiki turned her gaze back onto Seiys and said,"However, don't think about walking out of the house without your disguise from now on, Seiya. You could've seriously blown our cover today since you didn't have your contact lenses in today."

Seiya waved her hand carelessly at Taiki as she started to walk away to retire into her room for the night and said,"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Taiki-mama. I'll be a good girl from now on. I promise."

Taiki rolled her eyes again, walking to her room as she murmured to herself,"What are we going to do with her?"

Yaten said with a grumble as she headed to her own room,"Not a clue, but I'm starting to miss it when she was only concerned about us, our princess, and her duty, not unrequited love."

Taiki sighed, shrugging her shoulders and said,"So do I, but we'll just have to try and be there for Seiya as best as we can."

Yaten nodded her head in understanding and agreement before she disappeared into her roon once Taiki had disappeared into hers.

33333333333333333

"So, Usagi-chan, why are you SO excited today? Went on a shopping spree yesterday?", teased a amused Minako as she looked at her princess, who was humming an unknown tune to herself while playing with a new pair of earrings in her ears that looked oddly like Seiya's.

Usagi shrugged and said once taking a small sip from her milkshake,"Hai, I did and with a new friend of mine."

Minako looked at Usagi in shock and said,"Is it a girl?"

Usagi smiled and said,"Hai and her name is Shina Aomori."

Minako gaped at Usagi and said,"You're friends with another girl? I thought that we were best friends."

Usagi smiled sheepishly and said,"We are, Minako-chan. Don't worry. Nobody can replace you. Ever."

Minako smiled in happiness, sighing in relief and said,"Woo. I thought that I would've had to hunt down whoever this 'Shina' cat is."

Makoto sweatdropped and said,"Person, Minako-chan, person. Not cat."

Minako shrugged and said,"All well. Still a thing anyhow."

Everyone sweatdropped as Minako giggled to herself at her own statement before turning their attention back to their other blonde companion.

Rei said,"So, Usagi-chan, when did you guys meet?"

Usagi flushes, looking down at her lap and said,"On the day when we all had split up to look for the Sailor Starlights at the bar."

Rei opens her mouth to ask Usagi about what they look like when an alluring, but slightly sad-sounding alto voice of a woman called out from the entrance of the Crown Parlor,"Oi, Usagi-chan!"

Everyone turned towards the direction from where the voice came from, causing the Inner Senshi to gap or stare in amazement and envy at the three attractive women standing in the doorway.

The tallest of the three women had wavy auburn brown hair like Taiki's and cyan blue eyes that held a slight coldness to them, but also held the warmness of a mother. She wore a white sleeveless blouse, a black skirt that went to her knees with white butterflies on the left side, and silver stilettos shoes.

The silver-haired woman had magenta-colored eyes that held an unfriendly nature to them and was dressed in a pale blue halter top, a blue jean miniskirt, and black high-heeled strappys.

The raven-haired woman, who was obviously the leader of the group, had intense light grey eyes and wore a leather jacket, a midnight blue tube top, leather pants that showed off her muscular legs and tight ass, and black boots that went to her ankles.

Usagi blushes rapidly as the raven-haired female waved at her, waving back at her as she and her companions made their way over to the booth and said once the raven-haired female sat next to her,"Konnichiwa, Shi-chan. O genki desu ka?"

Seiya smiled down at Usagi, brushing a few strands of her hair from her face and said,"Genki desu, Usagi-chan. Demo are you ready to go shopping or,something like that today?"

Usagi said nervously as she blushed some more from the looks Luna, Artemis, and the Inner Senshi were giving her,"Umm... H-hai, demo I'd like for you to meet my friends."

Usagi stops blushing, gesturing to each of the Inner Senshi as she introduced them,"Theses are my friends, Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, and Hino Rei the banshee."

Rei laughs sarcastically and said,"Har, har, har, Usagi-chan, very funny. I'm a banshee."

Usagi sticks her tongue out at Rei and said,"You are, Rei-chan, since all you know how to do is scream and be mean to me."

Rei said,"But at least I'm not a crybaby of a piglet, always wanting to eat and sleep."

Everyone sweatdropped at the two girls' bickering before Ami cuts into it with,"Rei-chan, Usagi-chan, please stop arguing. We've got guests."

Usagi stopped arguing with Rei, blushing rapidly as Akira tries to hide her laugh, Hikari smirks, and Shina giggles at the two friends' bickering and said as she gestured to Shina, Akira, and Hikari,"Ano... This is Aomori Shina, Aomori Akira, and Aomori Hikari."

Taiki smiled at them, shaking each of the Inner Senshi's hand, holding Ami's hand as she looked into her eyes to Ami's surprise and confusion and said as she kissed Ami's hand,"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ami blushes rapidly, pulling her hand away and said,"Nice meeting you too."

Yaten looks at Minako, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger and said,"Demo do YOU have a boyfriend like Usagi-chan here?"

Taiki sends Yaten a glare, who shrugs at her as Minako replied sadly,"Iie, demo I'd like one."

Yaten cocks an eyebrow and said,"Demo why wouldn't any man want you? You're nice, caring, beautiful, and independent."

Minako gaped at Hikari, opening her mouth to ask her how can she be so sure, but was cut off by a familiar voice that said,"Konnichiwa, Koneko-chan."

Usagi smiles, waving a hand at Haruka and Michiru as she said,"Konnichiwa, Haruka-san, Michiru-san."

Michiru smiled at Usagi, hugging her before pulling away and said,"Konnichiwa, Usagi-san. Long time no see."

Usagi said,"How was traveling all over the world?"

Haruka shrugged, wrapping her arm around Michiru's waist before pulling her into her embrace and said with a chuckle,"It was fun, even though there were a lot of crazy fans after me than usual."

Michiru smirked at Haruka and said,"And Ruka also put a valet in the hospital because he was checking me out."

Haruka blushes rapidly and said,"He shouldn't have been staring at MY Michi, then he wouldn't be in the hospital with a broken arm, broken ribs, and a broken nose."

Michiru giggled before noticing Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, pulling out of Haruka's embrace and said,"Usagi-san, who are your new friends here? Never seen them before."

Usagi smiled excitedly, gesturing to Shina , Akira, and Hikari each as she introduced them,"These three are Shina, Akira, and Hikari Aomori. Akira, Shina, Hikari, these two are my friends, Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou."

Yaten tosses a wave in Michiru and Haruka's direction without looking up from the fashion magazine that she was reading as Taiki shakes Michiru's hand with a polite smile on her face.

"Pleased to meet you, Kaiou-san. I'm a fan of your music. It's very lovely."

Michiru smiled back at Taiki and said,"Pleased to meet you also. And arigato."

Haruka eyed Shina up and down suspiciously as Shina looked at her without any concern with her arms crossed across her chest, holding out a hand for a hand shake.

"Tenou Haruka."

Seiya looked at Haruka, then at her hand, and then at Haruka again before uncrossing her arms, taking Haruka's hand and shakes it.

"Aomori Shina."

Haruka pulled her hand away from Shina's grasp, shoving it into her pocket and said,"What a grip you have there."

Seiya shrugged and said,"I do a lot of sports."

The Inner Senshi, Usagi, Taiki, Yaten, and Michiru watched as Haruka's eyes flickered dangerously with suspicion while Seiya returns the look with a challenging, yet slightly bored look.

Michiru breaks the tension by asking,"So, Usagi-san, where did you guys meet?"

Haruka finally breaks her eye contact with the indigo-haired woman in front of her, looking down at Usagi and asked, "Yeah, Koneko-chan, where did you meet them at?"

Usagi smiled sheepishly from the slight glare that Haruka sent in Shina's direction and replied,"At a bar a few days ago."

Haruka said,"How old are they?"

"Anou... They ar-."

Yaten rolled her eyes, glaring at Haruka with a flip of her hair and said,"As if that's any of your business."

Taiki glared at Yaten, nudging her in her side and replied,"We're 18 years old also."

Haruka sat back, amusement on her face and said,"Interesting. Shina-san?"

Seiya looked away from Usagi happily sipping on her milkshake, scowling and asked,"What?"

Haruka smirked, looking at Seiya and asked,"Are you gay?"

The inners gasped, Usagi chokes on her milkshake with Rei patting her back, Yaten rolled her eyes with boredom written on her face, Taiki flushed at the question, and Michiru looked disapprovingly at her lover with a shake to her head.

Seiya said cooly,"What's it to ya if I am?"

Haruka shrugged, opening her mouth to reply with a smirk on her face, but was cut off by a scream from outside.

Usagi and the inners looked at each other, nodding their heads at each other before running off.

Haruka sighed, slapping some yen onto the table and ran after them with Michiru following after her.

Seiya sprang onto her in one swift motion, gesturing for Taiki and Yaten to follow her as she cried out hurriedly,"Hayaku! We've got to help them!"

Yaten grabbed onto Seiya's shirt, yanking her back over to her and Taiki and said crossly,"Demo if you remember right, you dumbass, we don't have our henshins anymore, so we can't help them."

Seiya pulled out of her grasp, snapping around to face Yaten and Taiki as she glared at them and said,"Yes, we can. And I'm going no matter what! Even if you two were to break my legs! I'm still going to help Odango!" Then she turned around and ran off.

Yaten sighed, rolling her eyes as her leader ran off and said to herself,"Why me?"

"Sailor Moon, look out!"

Sailor Moon yelped, jumping out of the way of the attack from the youma and heard Uranus's and Neptune's voices from behind her.

"DEEP..."

"WORLD..."

"SUBMERGE!"

"SHAKING!"

The two attacks combined together, striking the youmas dead on, and they dissolved before regenerating again.

"There's too many of them!" cried Mars as she continued to shoot flamed-arrows at the youmas.

"Can you do something, Mercury? We can't last forever! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" yelles Jupiter, growling in annoyance when the youmas regenerated.

Mercury looked up from her computer and said,"I'm trying to, demo I can't get a pinpoint on them! It's like they're not real!"

Moon smiled reassuringly at Mercury, holding her tier as she prepared to attack again and reassured,"Don't worry, Mercury-chan! We can get through t-AH!"

The Inner Senshi's, Uranus's, and Neptune's eyes widened in horror as Moon was thrown into a nearby store once being hit by an attack and cried out,"SAILOR MOON!"

Uranus turned back towards the youmas, her eyes narrowed as she took out her space sword and said,"That does it! Nobody touches my Koneko-chan and gets away with it."

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Uranus's attack struck the youmas, turning them into dust again, but they regenerated all over again to everyone's dismay.

Meanwhile, Seiya's eyes widened as she watched Sailor Moon being thrown through the window of a nearby store and cried out as she made a move to run to her aid,"ODANGO!"

Yaten and Taiki grabbed a hold of their leader, yanking her back into the alley.

"Are you fucking nuts, Seiya? We can't do anything without our henshins, so stop trying to play hero!" cried Yaten as she glared up at her leader.

Taiki nodded her head in agreement, her eyes narrowed aa she added,"She's right, Seiya. There's nothing that we can do to help them."

Seiya glared at them, her eyes burning in anger as she cried out angrily,"Nothing? We're trained sailor senshi for crying out loud! Hell, you two are just going to stand there and do nothing when our friends are being beaten to death? What about Ami and Minako? I thought you two loved them! And yet you're going to just stand there and do NOTHING?"

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other in shame, turning their attention back on Seiya as she ran to Sailor Moon's aid.

Taiki sighed, running to Mercury's aid and delivered a punch to the youma's face, knocking it into a tree before it exploded into dust.

Mercury gaped at the mysterious brown-haired woman, watching as the woman delivered a drop kick to two of the youma.

"Who in the hell are those two?" asked an unimpressed Uranus, clutching her Space Sword in her right hand as she watched the two mysterious women help Venus and Mercury out with their youmas.

Neptune back flipped away from two youmas coming her way, kicking them in the face before landing on her feet beside Uranus. "I don't know, demo their fighting styles seem to be similar to the Sailor Starlights."

Jupiter grunted as she kicked a youma away from her. "Well, I don't care since they seem to not be our enemies... JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The attacks combined with each other, hitting a large portion of the youmas.

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other, nodding their heads before Taiki dropped onto all fours.

Yaten started running, using Taiki's back as a springboard as she delivered a roundhouse kick to two youma.

Venus watched in amusement at how unnaturally graceful and flexible the silver-haired girl seemed to be.

'I wonder who that is and how is she able to move like Yaten-kun' thought Venus as the silver-haired girl swepted the youma's feet from underneath of them and followed it up with a kick to another youma's chest.

"This is so fucking ridiculous!" cried a fustrated Mars, dodging one of the youmas.

Jupiter opened her mouth to reply when the youmas disappeared into the air once turning into dust.

"What in the hell was that?" asked Uranus, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, demo I'll find out soon," replied Mercury.

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other, oblivious to Venus's eyes on them and nodded their heads at each other, running off to get Seiya.

"Matte!" cried Venus, attempting to run after them, but they were already gone.

Meanwhile, Seiya held Sailor Moon's unconscious body within her arms, lovingly brushing a strand of hair from the unnatural beauty's face.

"It's okay, Odango. I'm right here now. I'll protect you no matter what even when you're not mine," whispered a broken Seiya.

'If only I still had my henshin and powers, then you be hurt. Baka Seiya. Baka, baka, baka...' thought Seiya, looking away as her head started to be swarmed by dark thoughts, until she heard the sound of heels clicking against the pavement.

Narrowing her eyes, Seiya sat Sailor Moon's unconscious body on a nearby couch, getting into a fighting stance, until Taiki and Yaten came into her view.

Seiya sighed in relief, relaxing her stance and said,"You almost got thrown into one of these displays, you know."

Yaten rolled her eyes, snorting. "Oh, I'm SO scared. Demo we've got to go now. Haruka and the others are on their way here for Usagi."

Seiya scowled and protested,"Demo I ..."

Taiki placed a reassuring hand on Seiya's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Demo we have to, Seiya. We're not Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to them anymore."

Seiya looked away, her eyes softening when they landed on Sailor Moon before she turned her attention back on Taiki and Yaten. "Let's go!" said Seiya, running out of the store with Taiki and Yaten following behind her and never looked back.

"Sailor Moon!" cried Uranus, Neptune, and the Inner Senshi as they ran into the store.

Moon sat up with a groan, brushing a few strands of golden hair away from her face. "Anou... What happened?"

Jupiter helped Moon onto her feet and replied,"You were thrown into a nearby store by one of the youma, demo don't worry. They're gone now."

Mercury looked at Moon with deep concern and worry." Did those two women hurt you?"

Moon frowned, detransforming. "What women?"

Venus said,"The ones who came in this direction after they had helped us fight the youmas."

Usagi's frown deepened as everyone else detransformed. "I didn't see anyone since I was unconscious, demo I could've sworn that I heard Seiya talking to me when I was unconscious."

"Demo how?" asked a shocked Rei

"I don't know, demo the person who was holding me smelled and sounded like her," said Usagi, looking out of the store in the direction that the woman had ran off to.

"Do you know where they went? I'd like to-," said Haruka, her arm wrapped around Michiru's waist.

"Iie, I don't know. I was unconscious," replied Usagi.

Rei said with a sigh,"So that means a Sailor Senshi meeting tomorrow at my temple, ne? No problem."

"Hai. We'll meet at 12:15 tomorrow to talk about them and the Sailor Starlights. Demo it's time to go now," said Ami, watching as the sun started to set in the sky.

Haruka said gruffily ad she and Michiru walked away,"We'll be there..."

"I'd better go too since I need to cook dinner. Demo come on, Ami-chan, I'll take you home," said Makoto as she walked away with Ami running after her.

Rei sighed, rolling her eyes at the thought of what awaited her at home. "Better go too to see whether or not the temple's been turned into a whorehouse, or even blown up. Ja ne," she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Minako turned towards Usagi and said with a giggle,"I'll take you home, Usagi-chan. You need some rest after all of the painfulness today."

Usagi nodded her head numbly without looking away from the direction that the mysterious woman had ran off to as she thought 'I wonder who she was. Could it be...?'

Usagi lets out a laugh, shaking her head at the silly thought and followed Minako to her car.

333333333333333

Next Time on Sailor Moon: Shooting Starlights:

"You're going to be the death of us, you know."

"Seiya?"

"This is what we're going to do..."

"Back off of her, you bastard."

"Are you sure about this, Seiya?"

Next Episode: Friend Or Foe? Seiya's Solution!


	7. Episode 207: Friend Or Foe! Se

**Episode 207: Friend Or Foe? Seiya's Solution!**

"Seiya, stop acting like a fucking baby and get over it! She's okay!"

Seiya lifted her eyes up from their place on her hands, glaring at an annoyed Yaten. "Easy for you to say. Minako wasn't thrown through a window."

"Seiya, we-," started Taiki disapprovingly, but was cut off by Yaten, who glared back at Seiya as she jumped down from her stool.

"Now you fucking look here, Seiya. Taiki and I aren't going to keep putting up with your bitchiness all because you fell in love with someone that you can't ever have. Demo she's fine! Haruka and the others can take of her, so stop acting like a bitch and act like Fighter again, goddamnit!" yelled Yaten angrily, shoving Seiya.

Seiya growled, raising a hand to strike Yaten.

"Go on. I dare you. Show me how much of a bitch you've become now, Seiya. Go ahead," challenged Yaten, not breaking eye contact with Seiya.

Taiki got in between the two, shoving them away from each other and glared at them both. "Stop it. We don't have time for this."

"Move out of the way, Taiki," growled out Seiya angrily.

Yaten motioned for Seiya to come to her, snickering in a not so pleasant way. "Yeah, Taiki, let her by. I wanna kick her fucking ass right now."

"No you two are not. Now stop arguing and let's talk this out already, OK?" said Taiki, looking between the two.

Seiya sighed, rolling her eyes as Yaten flipped her hair and went over to the coffee table. "Anyway, here's my idea on what to do to stay disguised in order to help our friends."

Yaten raised an eyebrow, watching as Seiya took out a gym bag from underneath the table. "What? Wash your dirty ass laundry?"

Taiki glared at Yaten, who responded with a roll of her eyes, and turned back towards Seiya. "So what is it, Seiya?"

Seiya smiled, unzipping the bag and opened it wide to reveal its contents. "A flash from the pass."

Taiki's eyes widened in shock, gaping at the sight before her. "It can't be..."

"How did you get a hold of those?" asked an equally shocked Yaten, her eyes widened like saucers.

"I have my ways. But I guess judging from you guys' looks that you missed these, huh?" said Seiya, smirking.

Yaten shook her head, recovering as her cool demeanor returned and smirked also. "You're going to be the death of us, you know."

"Yes, I do and you still love me. Anyway, this is what we're going to do...," said Seiya, gesturing to the bag.

:***:***:***:***:***:***:***:***:***:***:**

Later on that day:

"So do you suppose that they're our enemy?" asked Makoto, sitting a tray full of cookies, brownies, and drinks down on the table in Rei's room.

Rei took a cookie, shrugging. "Nobody knows. They could be allies for all we know."

"But they shouldn't be trusted because they're clearly intruders from another planet, " said Haruka sternly from her place beside Michiru.

"But, Haruka-san, they can't be all bad because they helped us yesterday, " protested Minako, taking a sip of her soda.

"That doesn't mean anything. They could be trying to get close in order to find out our weaknesses and to kill Koneko-chan, "replied an irritated Haruka at how oblivious the Inners seemed to be.

"But they helped us, " protested Makoto, glaring at Haruka.

"And that makes them our allies automatically? Wake up and smell the sugar plumes! They're our enemies! They can't be trusted!" said Haruka, returning Makoto's glare with her own.

"Oh really? So that means-."

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" cried a familiar voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned their attention towards a distressed Usagi, who was standing in the doorway with Luna on her shoulder.

"Koneko-chan ..."

"Usagi-chan ..."

"Usagi-sama ..."

"Usagi-hime ..."

Usagi shook her head, tears welling within her eyes. "No, just stop it. Stop fighting. We're friends."

Everyone looked away in shame from Usagi's saddened, disappointed gaze.

Haruka looked back up at Usagi, looking into her eyes. "But, Koneko-chan, they're -."

"Right because they wouldn't have helped us if they weren't friends. Though I think that they are..."

Rei frowned, looking at Usagi as the younger girl looked away. "Think that they are what?"

'The Sailor Starlights...'

Usagi shook her head, forcing a smile. "Nevermind. I was just daydreaming."

"You miss Mamoru-san, don't you?" asked Michiru, looking at Usagi with pity.

"I do. But I'm okay since he calls me every night before he goes to his classes," lied Usagi, hiding her internal sadness.

"Ok. But what do you say about the Sailor Starlights actually being those women from yesterday? That's what my hunch is, "said Rei, looking at Usagi.

"I don't think so because Seiya, Taiki, and/or Yaten would've told us if they were them instead of running away, " said Usagi, sighing.

Minako looked at Usagi with worry, noticing how distressed Usagi was. "But are you sure that you're okay? I can take -."

Usagi shook her head, forcing another smile. "Yes, I'm fine. But I have to go now. Mama needs me to pick up some thing for her, so see you later."

Usagi turned around and walked away, leaving her friends to look after her with worry and sadness.

"Usagi-chan ...," said Rei as Usagi's form disappeared from their view.

:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-;-:

"What am I doing? I'm suppose to be helping them find Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, not moping around, "whispered Usagi to herself, walking down the street.

Usagi sighed, rubbing her temple. "Who am I kidding? I'm weak. Always have been and-AH!" cried Usagi as she ran into a person, falling down and landed on her butt, cringing.

Usagi looked up at the stranger, rubbing her head. "Sorry about that. I wasn't paying any attention and -OW!"

Usagi cried out in pain as she was suddenly tugged up by the stranger, trying to yank out of their grasp. "Let me go!"

The man glared down at Usagi, tightening his grip on her arm and said,"You ran into me, you stupid wench. Watch where in the hell you're going or el-."

"Or else what? She just fucking ran into you by accident. So calm the hell down and take it up with me if you still have a problem, "said a familiar voice from behind the stranger.

The man turned around, glaring at the dark-haired woman behind him and said through clenched teeth, "As if I'm scared of you."

Seiya glared at him, anger boiling within her as more pain crossed over Usagi's face. "Back off of her, you bastard."

"Or else you'll what? Slap me to death?" taunted the man, laughing without noticing the smirk on Seiya's face.

"No, but I could do this, "said Seiya, raising a fist and delivered a punch to the man's face, following it up with a kick to his stomach once he releases his grip on Usagi.

The man glared up at Seiya, growling. "Why, you little wench? I'm going to-."

Seiya knocked the man out by punching him in the face, smirking when the sound of his nose breaking filled her ears and said,"There. Much better look for you. Shouldn't have messed with my friend."

Seiya turned around to continue on her way to the men's store when she heard a familiar, angelic voice utter a word that she never thought that she'll have to hear again.

"Seiya?"

Seiya slowly turned back around to look at Usagi as the blonde looked at her in shock and bewilderment.

Usagi made a move towards her, raising a hand to her face. "Is it really you, Seiya?"

Seiya gulped, her heart beating extremely hard within her chest and echoed in her ears. 'Oh shit, she knows' thought Seiya in panic.

"Seiya?" asked Usagi, raising a hand to Seiya's face before Seiya snapped away from her hand as if she were going to be burned and opened her mouth to protest when Seiya broke into a run.

Seiya ran and ran and ran, hearing Usagi trailing a bit behind her.

"Wait! Seiya!" called Usagi, tripping over a box after a while and landed on her knees, crying out in pain.

Seiya looked over her shoulder, guilt and concern filling her heart at the heartbreaking sight of an injured Usagi cradling her bleeding knees and continued to run, until she was losted within the crowd.

Usagi watched as Seiya disappeared into the crowd, tears welling up within her eyes as she whispered sadly,"Come back ..."

Yaten looked at her watch, growling in fustration and annoyance. "Where in the hell could she be? It does not take _that_ long to go to the fucking store to get some more food!"

Taiki rolled her eyes, looking up at Yaten over her book. "She probably got sidetracked by an accident or something. Yaten. Just give her a few more minutes and she'll be-."

Taiki was cut off by the sound of the door opening and slamming shut, causing the two older lights to turn towards the commotion and frowned when they saw a panting Seiya standing there with no bags.

Yaten scowled, getting up from her place on her lounge chair. "What's wrong, Seiya?"

"We've got trouble, " panted out Seiya, passing out from exhaustion.

**Next Time on Sailor Moon: Shooting Starlights:**

"_What the hell did you do?"_

"_Hi, Mamo-chan. How are you?"_

"_Seiya, why won't you talk to me? Aren't we friends?"_

"_Where in the hell did she go?"_

"_I'm sorry…"_


	8. Chapter 8

1Episode 208: Friends Or Strangers?! Usagi's Sadness!

"Should we let her rest?"

"No! She probably done did something stupid that probably exposed us!"

Sigh. "Now, Yaten, you know for sure that Seiya isn't that reckless -."

"Yes she is. She'll always be reckless."

"But it doesn't mean that she'll expose us and-."

"Actually, I sort of did..."

Yaten and Taiki stopped arguing from their places on the couch, looking at Seiya in horror and shock as she sat up without looking them in the eye.

"What do you mean by you sort of did?" asked Yaten, her eyes glinting dangerously as she got up and grabbed Seiya by her vest, glaring down at her.

"Odango found out that it was me. She recognized me," replied Seiya, not breaking eye contact with Yaten.

"How in the hell did she recognized you?! She hasn't seen us for a long time, let along hasn't seen us outside of our fukus unless you fucking told her!" shrieked Yaten angrily, shaking Seiya.

Seiya narrowed her eyes at Yaten, shoving the smaller girl off of her. "I didn't tell her anything. And she probably recognized my fighting style or something. I don't know."

"Well it doesn't matter because we're fucking screwed! We were suppose to be laying low!" screamed Yaten angrily, towering over Seiya with her fists clenched.

Seiya stood up, coming face to face with Yaten and replied, "You're acting as if I've done it on purpose when I didn't. She just somehow recognized me."

Yaten hissed out in irritation, "But it doesn't fix the problem, does it, Seiya? You caused this mess and now we have to move! We should've lefted when we first ran into them, but NNNOOOO you just wanted to stay around to be near your precious Odango and now look at us!"

"Stop blaming me for everything! I-."

"You're always screwing up an-."

"... at home for years. I don't need yo-."

"... now we've got the air-head to worry about since she might te-."

"Goddamnit! When will you-?"

"Would you shut up? Since you're going to get us out of this me-."

"ENOUGH!"

Yaten and Seiya moved away from each other, facing an irritated and exasperated Taiki, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"That is enough from you both. Now, Yaten, it's not Seiya's fault. It was by accident that Tsukino-san has discovered who we are. Seiya would never endanger like that and you know that, so stop blaming her for everything, " said Taiki, narrowing her eyes at the older girl, who looked down at her feet.

"And, Seiya ..."

Seiya looked at Taiki and waited for the upcoming lecture from Taiki that never came.

Taiki sighed, rubbing her temple. "Try and not make this worse. Just -."

"But I did-," protested Seiya, aggravated with Taiki and Yaten declaring her a screw-up.

Taiki shook her head, waving a hand to motion for Seiya's silence. "Stop, Seiya. Just stop. Anyway, just try to avoid contact with Tsukino-san and the others because surely she did tell them that we're back and now we must find-."

"Someplace else to go? But they're our friends! They have the right to know and they need our help right now and-."

"Seiya!" yelled Taiki in irritation.

Seiya stopped protesting, glaring at Taiki as she tried to calm herself down.

"Now we all made a deal. To lay low, remember? But we can't now that Tsukino-san knows. We must leave now because we must lay low regardless of what they're going through and-, " said Taiki, being cut off by Seiya again.

"But that's wrong! Think about what our princess would say! We can't possibly -, " pleaded Seiya.

"We're going and it's final. Earth is not our responsibility. End of discussion. And you're forbidden from seeing Tsukino-san at all. If you do come near her, you'll be considered a traitor and we won't hesitate in putting you out of your misery, understand?" said Taiki, narrowing her eyes at Seiya.

Seiya opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, looking away and whispered, "I understand."

Usagi walked towards Rei's temple the following day, deep in thought as she replayed the events from the day before.

'Should I tell everybody that they're back? Would they be happy or angry? I wonder why Seiya ran away from me. I thought that we were friends' thought Usagi, feeling a pang of hurt and uncertainty within her chest.

Then she shook her head, giggling forcefully to herself. "Nah. I'll wait until after I go see Seiya to tell them. Maybe then Haruka-san would be cooled down by-."

Then Rei asked in confusion as Usagi came into view from her place on the porch, "Tell us what, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi yelped, jumping back a bit as 8 different pairs of eyes looked at her questioningly and held a hand to her chest, gasping for air. "REI-CHAN! DON'T DO THAT! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!"

"Whatever, you big baby. Now what did you want to tell us?" asked Rei, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi forced an overly chipper smile onto her face and cried in mock enthusiasm, "Mamo-chan called me yesterday! He's been having fun with studying aboard and told me how much he missed and loved me!" Then she let out a giggle for effect to avoid her senshi calling her bluff, ignoring the pang of guilt in her chest at lying to them.

"That's SO cute! I'm so happy that he called you, Usagi-chan! Must be great to have a boyfriend like Mamoru-san. Loving, caring, extremely thoughtful, handsome, cute, and a lot more that makes him so perfect, " said Minako blissfully, sighing dreamily on her face.

"I wish that I had a boyfriend like that, " added Minako afterwards, daydreaming about her ideal boyfriend.

"We all do, Minako-chan, " replied Makoto, sighing sadly.

"But how's his studies going, Usagi-chan?" asked Ami, smiling softly.

"Is he coming back here anytime soon, Usagi?" asked Michiru from her place on Haruka's lap.

"I don't know. He has to check if he'll be home for Christmas. But he's doing just fine with his studies," replied Usagi, her smile widening. Then she looked at her watch and pretended to be in horror.

"Oh no! I've got to go now. Mama wants me to pick up some groceries for her while I'm out. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow! Let me know if you find Seiya and the others!" she cried, turning around and making a move to run down the temple stairs.

"Wait! Don't you need a ride, Koneko-chan?" called Haruka, making a move to move Michiru off of her.

Usagi called over her shoulder with a shake of her head,"No! It's not too far! See ya!"

The Inners looked at each other as the Outers shrugged it off.

Usagi sighed after getting as faraway from Rei's shrine as possible, walking after passing a jewelry store and other shops and made to turn towards the park when a familiar voice cooed from behind her.

"Lying to protect us, ne, Odango? That's impressive."

Usagi snapped around, seeing no one behind her and murmured, "Seiya?"

"Over here."

Then she turned around, crystal blue meeting midnight blue. She held back a gasp as she whispered one word, "Seiya ..."

Seiya smiled with a hint of sadness and replied, "Hello, Odango. Long time no see."

Usagi tackled Seiya into a hug with Seiya catching her effortlessly and cried, "I've missed you! How's Taiki-san and Yaten-kun? Are you guys really visiting us? When did you-."

Seiya held a finger to Usagi's lips and cooed out, "Shh. I'm not here for this really. Hell, I really shouldn't be here right now." Then she moved away from Usagi and shoved her hands into her shorts pockets.

Usagi looked up at Seiya in confusion and asked, "What do you mean by that? Aren't you back to see us?"

Seiya winced a little as her heart broke all over again at the reminder about her Odango not loving her and belonging to another. She turned towards Usagi and said, "I just can't. We're going through a difficult time right now. You really shouldn't get involved. Goodbye."

Then Seiya snapped around sharply and ran towards the direction she came from, home.

"SEIYA!" screamed Usagi, running after the young raven-haired woman and dodging civilians to avoid running into them.

Seiya ran into her apartment building, ignoring the stares that she was getting from the other residents and jumped into the elevator before the doors completely closed.

Usagi cursed underneath her breath after running into the apartment building in time to see Seiya disappear behind the elevator doors and opeed the door leading to the stairs, running up the stairs.

Seiya sighed in relief as she stepped off the elevator and dashed to her apartment, opening and closing the door behind her before locking it.

Usagi panted after getting to the tenth floor, jogging over to the Three Lights's apartment and knocked on the door. "Seiya, please let me in! I know that you're in there!"

"Just go away, Usagi!" Usagi's eyes widened at the use of her given name instead of the usual petname from Seiya, then shrugged it off and knocked on the door some more.

"Seiya, please let me in! I don't understand why you're ignoring me! Just let me in! Please!" Seiya's heart broke a bit more at the pleading tone her secret love was using before steeling herself to keep from caving in.

'This is for the best' she thought sadly.

"Just go away, Usagi, or I'll throw you out of my goddamn window! I don't fucking want to see you!" Usagi's eyes welled with unshed tears at Seiya's words.

"You don't mean that. You just can't, " she whispered, leaning into the door.

"Yes, I do. Who would want to be seen around you? You're a fucking crybaby for crying out loud! All you know how to do is cry!" Seiya snarled out and tried to harden herself some more at how her Odango was becoming increasingly broken.

"But, Seiya ..."

"Stop saying my name!" She shrieked and made her voice high-pitched and whiney, "Seiya, Seiya, Seiya, Seiya. Do you ever shut up with the constant whining?!"

Usagi's eyes widened, then narrowed slightly as the tears started to drift down her face. "You don ..."

"Mean it? I do! Now go away!"

"But I thought that we were friends. What happened? I don't understand," sobbed out Usagi.

"You did. Now go!"

Usagi sniffled and walked away, stepping onto the elevator as she continued to sob.

Seiya sighed and whispered brokenly to the darkness of the living room," I'm sorry ... Odango."

Usagi continued to run as fast as her small feet could, her vision blurred by her tears.

'She hates me ... We're not friends anymore ... Now I'm really alone. Why is my life this horrible?' she thought, tearing open her front door to her house and slammed the door behind her, bolting up the stairs.

Thankful that her family went off to visit family members with the rest of the month, Usagi threw herself onto her bed once shutting the door behind her and sobbed into her pillow.

'Seiya ... why did you do that? I thought we were friends. You promised. Why are you so cold now?'

She continued to cry hysterically into her pillow, until the sound of her phone ringing cut the pregnant silence like a knife.

Usagi lifted her head, sniffling and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Usako." Usagi sniffled and smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Hi, Mamo-chan. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. My studies are going great. But I want to know how is my Usako doing right now before I go to bed."

"Well, I've been getting ready for school and hanging out with Rei-chan and the others, " she chirped, foreiging pure happiness.

"That's good. There's good news. I might be coming back in a month or so for break."

"That's great. Can't wait for you to see Se-Shina-san and her sisters. I met them at a karaoke bar and they're very good people. "

"I bet they are. But it's time for me to go. I miss you." Usagi looked at the picture at her bedside of her and Mamoru and felt a strange feeling overcome her.

"I miss you too ... I love you."

"I love you too ... Usako."

Usagi waited until Mamoru hung up, sitting her phone down and looked at her ring on her finger.

'Why do I feel distant from Mamo-chan now? Why did I hesitate to tell him I love him? Is it because of the long distance relationship?' she thought in confusion as she examined her ring.

"Where in the hell did she go?!"

"How am I supposed to know?! I'm not Fighter nor her fucking keeper!"

"Would you two stop it already?! We need to find her and the others! The queen wants them!"

"But it's impossible to pinpoint them. It's like trying to catch a cheetah! She's too fucking fast!"

"Yeah, too fast!"

"It doesn't matter since we now know where she's at."

"That's true. But what about the blonde we saw her talking to?"

"Dunno. But we'll probably use her for bait eventually. So don't worry."

Giggle. "This is going to be fun ..."

Next Time On Sailor Moon: Shooting Starlights:

"Seiya!"

"Is that who I think that is, Ami-chan?"

"Yaten, please stop being so hard on her. She's had it hard also."

"Why won't you get out of my head?!"

"Please talk to me ..."

"Stay away from Koneko-chan."

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?"

Next Episode: Sailor Starlights Rebirth? Inner Senshi Suspicion!


End file.
